Halkeginia's Grail War
by Mega Rayquaza
Summary: Louise and Saito fights in a grail war to secure it for the motherland. But the nature of such conflict will cause them both to change for better or worse. *Starring servants from multiple Fate works *Saito X Louise
1. Holy Grail War

"Saito…"

A sweet but faint voice repeated.

The voice grew progressively louder, slowly dripping with irritation. But the boy remained still, lulled into a peaceful slumber. In a misty setting the raven haired boy found himself face flat snugly in between the bosom of a beautiful maid.

"Ehehee… Siesta-san…"

"SAITO!"

Immediately the sweet alluring voice twisted to one of pure rage. A small foot kicked him to the floor from the bed.

"NOOO!" Saito rubbed his face, he landed flat into the marble ground. But that was not the least of his concern. He was so close to achieving the best part of his dream before he was forced to snap back into reality.

A beat red Louise grabbed him by the collar. "Uh wait! I could explain...!"

"Nnh…forget about it. Get dressed. We need to go meet the Queen." Louise tossed him down to the floor and began changing herself.

The befuddled boy grabbed Derflinger wondering what dire situation would spare him from his mistress' punishment.

When Louise and Saito finally arrived to the castle the duo was greeted by a violet haired woman at the main gate. Her beautiful yet regal appearance exudes a certain unexplainable radiance.

In a well-rehearsed fashion, Louise dropped to her knees.

"Your Highness what do you ask of me?" The fluffy haired girl asked dutifully.

"Please do come in my dear Louise, I have something urgent to tell you."

After the trio entered in her Majesty's private quarters, the violet haired queen sucked in a deep breath as if she was preparing a recited speech.

"First I want to preface this with a story. It is something that has been kept hidden from even the highest ranking nobles."

With a small gulp Louise nodded.

"The only people who know of this are the participants." Louise shot a wary glance at Saito, half expecting him to mess up.

"Sorry for the short notice Louise, but it was only recently I became aware of the current situation."

In truth Henrietta has already been alerted of the upcoming magic tournament. The delay was actually because of her refusal to put her best friend through something life threatening.

"It's okay your majesty, I'll do what you ask of me."

Henrietta nodded; the bonds between the two of them had only strengthened over the year. The queen of Tristain knows that when Louise makes a promise she will do everything she can to deliver.

"There is an ancient ritual that has been practiced between the countries of Halkeginia, including even the elves."

Saito leaned against the wall, arms folded. He hasn't been paying full attention but from the mood between the two beautiful girls he knew it was serious. But to him it wasn't about the reasoning or the politics, it was about protecting the one he loves. Therefore he had no reason to listen in on nobles' and their justifications.

"This ritual has been kept a secret from all nobles only the ruling monarch is passed down, not even the rest of the royal family is allowed to know, it is then we select the noblest warrior from within our nation, which is you Louise De La Valliere."

"Ahh… You really think to highly of me your highness." The blushing Louise cast her eyes to the side.

"No really, you were great, you and Saito saved Tristain numerous times from impending doom. Although I did not want to select you for this particular task…"

Louise's jaw dropped comically fearing she failed the expectation of the queen for some reason. Noticing her reaction Henrietta confirmed that it wasn't her capabilities that were the issue.

"This ritual… truly is pointless, in truth I have no idea what the intended purpose of this is other than the fact that the Pope of Romalia insists on keeping traditions. I didn't want to involve your life in potential danger over old traditions."

"Princess, just tell me what I have to do and I will do it, defeating the fleet of Albion and confronting Gallia's king! Surely there's nothing in this world that I'm not capable to accomplish under your name."

Henrietta nodded with a smile.

"Hm, very well then, this ritual is called the Holy Grail War, according to the Pope this ritual is as old as ancient records, the reason or the cause of it is unknown, the only detail that my father has passed down to me is that every 60 years the ruling monarch has to send representative to fight in a war. The winner is the sole survivor."

Finally Saito interjected upon hearing the word "war."

"Does that mean we're going to lead an army or something?"

"No, it's a war in the way that the participants kill each other, but as far as I know military intervention isn't allowed or disallowed, merely no one really bother sending in many lives to die needlessly over something pointless.

Both Saito and Louise nodded understandingly, so the Holy Grail War had no real purpose yet it was a tradition in which the strongest warriors from each nation fight to the death.

So that would be the reason why the queen was so reluctant in sending them towards such pointless bloodshed. But nonetheless, participating would be considered an honor for a nation, and winning it will be even more honorable. So it is a task Louise swore to succeed in.

The finer details were given later. In order to fight in the Holy Grail War the participant must first summon a familiar. To make matters worse it would appear that the elves are also participating. As soon as all the contestants summon their respective familiars they will then report to the designated battlegrounds for the war to officially begin.

"Gee I hope I don't mess up summoning a familiar this time." She shot a narrowed glance at Saito.

"You're still complaining about that?"

"But I do wonder what kind of familiar it would be this time, will it be a dragon? Or a griffon? Maybe another human since I am a void mage after all…"

The princess has actually no clue on what would be summoned by the Holy Grail War. Only the knowledge of its existence was passed down to her, not the actual information regarding the war's intricacies.

"Do you really need to summon another familiar? I mean you already summoned me right?"

"Hmph, it's one of the requirements, our familiar does not count, although they can still aid us." Louise's serious expression then turned to one of mischievous nature.

"Are you perhaps jealous that I'm going to summon another familiar?"

"What! Of course not!" Saito turned away from embarrassment. In truth he did feel that summoning another familiar was unnecessary, especially a void mage that tends to have a human as a familiar. What if someone like Julio gets summoned by her? That was a thought that won't stop pestering him.

"No, just get on with it."

Louise narrowed her eyes glaringly.

"Maybe now you will stop flirting with Siesta and Tiffania, after I summon a handsome prince!"

"Hey! Wait! If you already have a familiar, how can you summon another one how does that work."

"What a jealous dog you are." With a mischievous smirk the strawberry blonde mage held up her hand. On her pale skin was a red insignia, carved elegantly in a mysterious symbol.

"Wh-What's that?"

"It's the mark that proves that I'm fighting for her Majesty the Queen, this is what binds me to whatever familiar I summon, so no the rule about one familiar per mage does not apply."

"Ahh I see." Saito quickly regained composure, for he had already shown his embarrassing side enough and the more leverage he gives Louise the worse it'll be for him.

 _Please just stop bringing up Siesta and Tiffa_ was the only thoughts that went through his head.

"Hm, let's see according to the princess we need a catalyst that represents the familiar we're going to summon."

"Oh, and where are we going to get that?"

Henrietta interjected by taking out a long box from under her desk.

"My father told me to pass this down to whoever will be our representative."

Taking the box Louise opened it to find a decorative sword adorned with beautiful inscription etched on the blade.

"A lot of these ancient artifacts were found throughout Halkeginia."

 _The founder must have brought many different objects from my world…_

Saito studied the old relic. The sword seems impossibly heavy to be used for combat as Louise had to place it on the ground after holding it for several seconds. Not to mention the sword was too decorative to be used in an actual fight.

"Listen Louise… the reason why the Holy Grail War is still a mystery to us is because… up until now there hasn't been a single survivor from any nation, the fights has been really bloody. So I ask of you, if you feel at any point your life is threatened; resign from the war."

"A war that goes on every 60 years since as long as history was recorded and not a single survivor?"

Saito's shocked voice elicited a glare from Louise.

"Yes… well at least not one survivor from Tristain, personally I do not know of any survivors from other nations as not even I know the full details. Louise, if you are scared I understand so you can deny this job, there won't be any hard feelings."

"No, ignore my stupid familiar. I'll do it. I'll make sure Tristain wins this time around."

"…Louise, really you are too kind to me… I also have one further request…"

Queen Henrietta wanted to watch the summoning of the mysterious familiar herself. For it was always considered a legend passed down throughout the generations. Henrietta's father did not fight in a Holy Grail War while her grandfather did, however her grandfather did not leave much details regarding the type of familiar. The only direction that was passed down was by Henrietta's ancestors, and they too left many details to be desired.

In any case the only directions seemingly required to perform the summoning ritual was a relic and a summoning circle. The chant itself was said to be flexible even to the point of none being required.

Louise drew out the summoning circle placing the gem sword in the center and with a huff she chanted "Summon Servant."

A simple but effective command.

The circle Louise drew out glowed red as the room filled with a mysterious energy. Unlike her initial summoning of Saito, there was no World's Door. There was just a figure standing before them.

She had messy blonde hair with ponytail tied with a red band. His eyes were like gleaming emeralds. She had a really pretty feminine face.

Her smirk, wide and proud, flashing her brilliant white teeth. Saito's heart skipped a beat when his eyes laid upon her majestic presence.

"Servant Saber, for what reason do you think you deserve me as your servant?"

She gave Louise a cheeky smile, awaiting the small girl's response. But the strawberry blonde mage was in too much of an awe to properly say anything. At first she felt the surge of disappointment when she summoned yet another human, disappointment akin to when she summoned Saito. Then she realized how beautiful the young woman looked. And finally she remembered to not underestimate human type familiars remembering how capable Saito, Julio and Sheffield were.

"Ahh… yes! Mhmm." Louise quickly recomposed herself in an effort to act high and mighty as she usually does.

"Ahh—huh!" Henrietta blinded in shock. Absently, she walked up, curiously studying the new human familiar, like a peasant child at a circus.

Saito too was intrigued; the girl who was just summoned looked similar to him in age if not younger. But that was not what caught his attention. The girl wore a large silver armor over red clothing. The armor itself appeared to be twice the size of the girl, yet she moved around it effortlessly. Her armor donned huge shoulder plates, so over the top that Saito half expected it to come out of a RPG. The design of it all made her appear to be a very high class noble or even one of royalty. Yet it still oozes a sense of knighthood and charisma like no other.

If Saito were to walk upon her one day on the street, there will be no doubt Saito would mistake her for a princess. While as tomboyish as her behavior and appearance exudes, she still holds a certain feminine charm.

"So you came from another world?" Henrietta clasped her hands together with big doe eyes. She was indeed behaving like a curious child.

"No, I'm just a heroic spirit from history. You may know me as Mordred Pendragon the old-"

she paused for a bit then clicked her tongue regrettably. "- king of Britain."

"A king…?" Louise muttered with disbelief.

"From the story of K-King Arthur!?"

Saito blurted out in disbelief. Mordred seemingly winced at the name of Arthur.

The legend of King Arthur is quite renowned throughout the world. While many may not know the full story of the legend but the name King Arthur itself is quite well known.

Louise narrowed her eyes at Saito, she wondered if he came from the same place as this mysterious blonde knight. Yet it made no sense because their attire was completely different and to make matters worse the blond knight denied being from another world.

"You know each other?"

"W-well not exactly, but from my world he has a famous legend surrounding him."

Henrietta tapped a finger on her chin. Being raised in royalty there was no way there could be a king she hasn't heard of in history. King Arthur was a name that did not resonate with her.

"I believe you came from the same world I came from!" Saito grew excited as he inched his way towards the girl who claimed to be the "son" of King Arthur.

 _Wait a second_ Saito thought.

Mordred if he recalled properly was supposed to be the son of King Arthur. Yet the figure that stands before him now is a young girl. But ultimately he rejected any and all doubts, since he only knew the name of Arthur not the story itself.

"Different world?" the red knight looked amuse at the raven haired boy. Her jade orbs flared with condescension.

"See, look outside!" opening the window, Saito pointed at the two moons whose color is nowhere near normal in Earth terms.

"Huh, this is indeed odd..." The blonde knight nodded to herself in a somewhat annoyed manner.

"Just kidding, I already know that I'm summoned in a different world." crossing her arms, she dematerialize the heavy body plate into less than modest red clothing.

Saito blinked with a stupefied expression.

"You know..? How?"

"The grail told me everything I needed to know, this is also why we are able to speak the same language." the beautiful knight winked cheekily.

The humans all nodded thoughtfully in unison as if they were in a choir.

"Wow this Holy Grail, it's something else… I wonder how could such a powerful artifact exist?" The princess contemplated silently.

"Well, I'll go make myself comfortable around this new place." Stretching, Mordred made her way out without another word.

"H-hey wait!" Louise tried to explain, that she shouldn't freely move around the Princess's castle at her whim without asking permission.

Ringing a bell Henrietta summoned Agnes to the room. "Agnes, help our new guest around the castle."

"Yes your majesty!"

Henrietta shifted her sight towards Saito with gleaming eyes, like that of a curious kitten. "Saito you have to tell me more about her, you two seem to know each other!"

Saito sighed, he didn't want to disappoint the princess but he didn't really know how to explain who Mordred was. Up until now he just know of the name Mordred, the gender itself was murky to him. Apparently she's a girl when he thought she was a guy. He was even less educated on the story itself. He only knew some names like Lancelot, Arthur and Mordred. Beyond that he was just as clueless as two girls in front of him were. But he tried explaining anyway, and answering questions as best he can.

"So Mordred was a name from your world, a really ancient person that's supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah… it's weird… your magic must have been able to summon her through both space and time."

Louise normally would love a compliment like that but in truth she did nothing out of the ordinary to summon such a familiar. So she cannot claim such credit. Something else summoned the familiar and she just acted as the anchor. Just how powerful was this Holy Grail? This question would not stop pestering her throughout the night.


	2. Vs Caster

Saito and Louise had to wake up early in the morning to pack their supplies for the journey to Romalia; the nation in which the grail war is to take place. The previous grail war was fought in Albion, so it would seem that the nations alternate where to grail war takes place every cycle.

Henrietta was reluctant to see them off, the queen wanted to talk to Saber more regarding her kingship, although the latter seem to particularly secretive in regards to her past.

Before they left for the war, Henrietta insisted on Agnes travelling with the group, but after much argument it was decided that the responsibility should be shouldered by Louise and Louise only. The war only required her after all.

The luxurious noble Louise, of course rode inside a regally ornamented wagon. Wanting to learn more about her new familiar, Saito was forced to man the horse.

"What's wrong partner you seem gloomy this morning, are you upset that your precious darling is asking so many questions to her new familiar?"

"That's not it." Saito responded grumpily to the talking sword Derflinger, forcing him back to his sheath.

Obviously the feeling of jealousy was present. She was a familiar of Louise, a human one at that, in a situation not unlike his own. They both are sword wielding knights. But unlike him, she won the genetic jackpot with her cute looks.

And to top it all off she used to be a king of a strong country. His thoughts permeated with inadequacies.

However he felt that wasn't what was most damaging to his pride.

It was the fact that they both theoretically originated from the same world yet she's so curious about Saber's origins but not his.

...Well she cares about his world now, but initially she gave him the cold shoulder. He had to earn her warmth but this new girl just garnered instant reverence off the bat without having to do anything.

She barraged the blond familiar with questions both about her time as a king and her world in general, Saito couldn't even recall when Louise showed a least bit of interest in his world outside of actually travelling there.

Derflinger having been with his master for so long already guessed why Saito felt gloomy.

"You know Saber's era is not much different with the world Louise is used to. Your world is just too drastically different."

 _Fair enough, but still couldn't she at least be a bit considerate_ _about my feelings?_ Saito thought.

The travel proved to be dull as one would expect on horse riding to another nation. Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days before they finally arrived to Gallia.

Even then Gallia was not the target destination but they have to cross it in order to reach Romalia.

Finally fed up with boredom, Saito decided to break the silence.

"No doubt Gallia is participating too, wouldn't there be a high chance if they attack us?"

Saito forced a friendly laugh, expecting a lighthearted exchange.

But all he got was Louise to glare at him. "This war is one done by aristocrats and

royalty. It's just called a war but it's actually a tournament okay? So don't

be stupid. No nobles will resort in cheap tactics to win a tournament that is

meant to prove skill!"

Louise of course lectured him on the nobility of the upper class.

That of course went through one ear and out the other for Saito. After everything he went through he doubted these so called nobles were that noble at all.

Louise knew him long enough that Saito never thought highly of aristocrats or even royalty for that matter. So she assured him that the participants don't know who the other participants were. Just like they don't know who their enemies will be. So the possibility of a surprise attacks is impossible.

Unfortunately the two bickered louder than they both intended, attracting many curious stares.

The next day the duo resumed the trip. Once again Saito found himself manning the horse while both Saber and Louise had the time of their life in the wagon. Slowly Saito understood how Louise felt when he and Siesta sat together while she was forced to watch. Still he felt that if Louise knows how bad it felt then she should understand not to make him go through the same thing. _Maybe it's her form of_

 _vengeance?_ Saito hadn't really had good conversation with Louise for two weeks already. They only get to talk during food breaks, and even then it was mostly her scolding him over something menial. Sighing, he just continued, knowing it can't be helped, he just hoped that this trip will end already.

Meanwhile in the distant a white haired man studied the trail from 40 km away. His eyes were sharp enough to make out the fine details of the travelling wagon. Confirming his target, he released his finger on the bowstring unleashing a powerful arrow.

The arrow instantly arrived to its target location, however before the arrow could obliterate the wagon a while flash dashed out from within shattering the arrow upon impact with her sword. However it did little to delay the relentless assault, a hail of arrows followed afterwards, smashing its way through the wagon and the horse. Happening all in a span of seconds; neither Louise nor Saito could gather their thoughts before several more arrows locked in on them. The first thing Saito thought was to grab

Louise to safety but that seemed to be unneeded as Saber is carrying her bridal style whilst jumping away.

"SAITO-!" Louise cried out frantically praying her familiar wasn't killed off by the explosions. Saber casted her eyes around diligently, scanning throughout forest.

She found the raven haired boy to be safe, but she did not make any move to help him.

"L-Louise!"

"Hey partner you needa keep your eyes on the road or you're gonna get us both killed."

The projectiles that were gunning for him were far too fast for him to accurately determine what they were. They felt like missiles but the in this world missiles weren't possible.

 _A miniature firestone?_

Firestone has far bigger area of effect so a smaller compact version wouldn't be out of the question. However what's truly frightening for him wasn't the explosiveness of the attacks, but the speed in which they came. He didn't even know what direction that came from or where they came from, it seemed like a bombardment from the skies.

"Are you alright?" The beautiful blonde knight who claimed to be Mordred asked with a smirk.

She almost sounded sarcastic, almost.

Saito who could barely catch his breath found Saber casually walking towards him, still with Louise in her arms.

A pang of jealousy hit his heart seeing Louise being held like a newlywed bride. That should be him saving and holding Louise like that. In his mind that's how it's supposed to go.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…"

Saito sounded like he was in a bad mood. Which made Louise upset, since she felt responsible for Saito's near death experience.

Yet once again she dragged him to near death. But this time it wasn't about saving her friends or even the country for that matter. This time it was purely 100% honor, and for that Saito shouldn't risk his life.

"Saito you should go back to Tristain."

"Wait what? I'm fine; I didn't take any serious injuries."

However Louise wouldn't hear any of it. She felt this "war" was purely out of honor and pride, something that is of course foreign to Saito. So obviously he should not fight or risk his life for such a meaningless conflict.

Winning or losing doesn't even determine the fate of a single person in Tristain. This is merely the duty of being a noble, not anything heroic.

Both Saito and Louise already guessed that the attack was meant to eliminate potential competition. Whoever was behind the attack obviously had no intentions of playing fair. Saber is one person, she can't protect both Louise and Saito if another attack like that were to happen again.

Louise is a mandatory contestant so the choice was obvious.

"Hey listen here, you just got lucky okay? You saw how helpless you were? So go back you'll only get in the way!" Louise crossed her arms; she could not help but raise her voice.

Obviously she wanted to tell him to get to safety, but due to her explosive nature, she found herself once again getting annoyed at Saito's denseness.

Saito was visibly shaken. It was one thing to have his lover being saved by another person while he stood helpless. Whom he already felt inadequacy to prior, but it was another to be told that you're useless in front of said person.

"Fine then! It's not like I wanted to come anyway you woke me up early in the morning!"

Truthfully the raven haired teen wanted to protect Louise, even more so after that attack just now, but her constant aggressiveness caught him at a bad time. So with emotions taking over the wheel, he stormed off.

Louise did not understand the sudden outburst from Saito. So she only fired even more insults.

"Are you sure it's alright for him to just leave? You two are lovers are you not?" Saber weren't clarified the exact relationship between Saito and his master but based on their interactions she assumed them to be married couples.

"Ahh geez whatever! He should be glad now he can flirt with that maid and that elf in peace!"

Noticeably disgruntled, Louise stomped off towards the road even though her horse and wagon got destroyed.

In a similar predicament, Saito had no idea how he would be able to return home. He found himself walking hours upon hours back to towards the castle. But it would take at least another six or so hours before he would arrive. To make things worse it was already nightfall, noticing this, Saito hurried to find shelter.

"I didn't think you would be such a fool to leave alone." a gruff strange voice loomed out from the darkness.

Saito's head darted everywhere, his body tense with nervousness.

"If you could locate me this easily then what kind of Heroic Spirit would I be?"

"H-Heroic spirit?"

With a sigh, the stranger sounded as if he pitied the boy. "So you were dragged into a war without even knowing what it entails?" Laughing sarcastically the man jumped down from a tree.

His hair was white as snow with a tanned complexion. Donned in black leather, his frame was extremely well built, almost like a professional body builder. He is Emiya the caster class servant. Being summoned in his natural class he gets a higher mana stat, which can allow him to utilize his skills more effectively.

The loss of some combat stats while under caster class would be negligible due to how his abilities work.

"You're trying to kill Louise?" Saito glared at the strange man who only had a black sleeveless shirt. Even in the darkness of the night Saito could tell her was fairly tanned. His body was nothing short of well built. He wasn't over the top muscular but he has extremely well defined muscles nonetheless. His face was serious yet sarcastic and his white as snow hair erected tall just like his confidence.

"Yeah I guess so. My intentions were to find who the master was. I assume I got it wrong huh?"

His voice sounded sarcastic, Saito didn't know if he should believe what he said. So instead of coming up with a proper response, he instead lunged forward with Derflinger.

The mysterious person sidestepped the attack tripping Saito in the process.

"A servant mistaking your target, I find that hard to believe."

Saito swung his blade down as soon as he stood back up but the mysterious servant simply disarmed him in a speed that only appeared as a blur.

In an instant, Derflinger was sent flying 20 meters away, while a hard force impacted his abdomen. His mind went blank, he hadn't realized it right away but the force was actually a punch. He never got hit by something so hard or fast before.

"S-So this is a servant huh…?" gasping for breath, Saito could only look up helplessly at the tall man.

"Indeed a mage can never hope to face a heroic spirit in combat."

"W-wha?"

Saito couldn't really believe what he's hearing. He knows some particular strong mages, like Louise, who can wipe an entire fleet with a single spell. But even so someone as fast as this person could easily kill her before she even pulls out a wand.

Saito forced himself back up once again. The runes on his hand glowed radiantly as he held up Derflinger.

"I shall test your abilities for myself." upon declaring so the man extended his hand forward forming a sword, the same exact one as Derflinger.

"Wait what? Imitation magic? Alchemy?" Saito couldn't believe his eyes as a sword formed from blue particles materialized in front of him.

Immediately the black suited man re-engaged the fight. This time however, he is armed with Derflinger? His cloned version doesn't seem to be able to talk, but it did clash equally with the original Derflinger.

"Hey partner, we don't know what he could do with that fake of mine!"

"I know but if we don't try something we're gonna die!"

Whatever high level alchemy the tan servant used was none of Saito's concerns. Right now he's focused on surviving and warning Louise of this enemy.

The servant, however, was clearly holding back physically. The same overwhelming force that hit him earlier was no longer present. With gritted teeth, Saito knew if he had any chance at all, it would be while the opponent was being overconfident.

The servant used just enough strength to equalize Saito's power. But what troubled Saito the most, was that he was able to perfectly mimic his stance. Blow for blow Saito's swordplay was matched evenly by the strange servant. The issue wasn't like Agnes out-skilling him in combat or matching him in technique, the issue was this heroic spirit was mimicking his every move and fighting as if he was Saito.

Saito himself fights with instincts as his combat skills were acquired from Gandlfr's runes. So he didn't really have a unique style, his swordplay was merely just top notch. Even so the movement the servant did was the exact same as Saito's. Step for step.

"What in the world…!?" Saito breathed out through gritted teeth.

It was then; the servant finally stopped and with a swift kick knocked him into a tree.

"Alright that's enough games." The servant casually walked over and the fake Derflinger in his hand disappeared back into the blue particles.

Saito forced his head upwards but he was unable to react to what came next. A swift chop to the head and he found only darkness, his limp body slumped to the ground.


	3. Rule Breaker

Caster already knew Louise was the master of Saber. Seeing the blonde knight prioritizing her safety first and then escorting her away, was all the confirmation he needed. His hawk-like eyes did not miss a breadth of a second.

His intended target was Saito to begin with. But that was not his call; rather it was his cowardly master who chose to remain in secrecy.

His master's plan was rather simple. Capture Saito, a person that Louise hold dearly and use him as a hostage. Of course Caster himself felt nothing towards playing such a dirty role. He did not consider himself to be a heroic spirit that is respectable nor honorable. He did what is necessary to attain the greater goal. Any means necessary is his motto and he did exactly just that. So when his master proposed such an idea that one can only expect from criminals and mercenaries he obliged without a single word.

Caster paused himself when he finally closed in on Saber. The blonde knight had already sensed him coming.

In contrast to the cowardly Caster, Saber was honorably standing, without attacking right off the bat. She did not jump from the shadows like a bandit. She stood and faced Caster, sword in hand, waiting, as if they were in an official duel. Saber's master stood behind her, the strawberry blonde girl with the cute face.

Sizing up his prey, Caster smirked. The blonde swordsman has some similarities to someone he knew. The knightly servant in front of him was no doubt one of the round table knights. The style of clothing and the western sword suggests so at least.

"Your heroic pride is going to be the end of you, strange knight."

"S-Saito!" Louise cried out, her eyes became watery upon seeing his lifeless body dangling under Caster's arms.

"Don't need to be so loud, he's alive." as if on cue Saito groaned inaudibly. Caster chuckled at the boy in his arms while walking up to Saber.

"What do you want nameless servant?" Saber clutched Clarent tighter as she assumed a combat stance. Saber already grasped the situation; the smug smile was not helping Caster hide his intentions at all.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I want, tell your servant to come here." With his free hand, Caster formed a violet jagged dagger.

"Projection?"

Saber thought it was a weird magic to use in a fight, normally projection magic is only used for rituals that requires a hard to get materials. But to use it in combat is unheard of.

Louise anxiously glanced at Saber who remained emotionless. She wasn't sure if Saber had a plan or remained calm just to throw the enemy servant off. Her heart was about to jump out her chest. The longer Saito remained a hostage the more anxious she got.

Tightening her fist Louise barely managed to choke out the words "L-Listen to his demands…"

Nodding, the white and red knight walked forward. Her speed is one of the best for a servant, and Caster's is one of the worse. Casters are not a combat class, so naturally their strength, speed and defense is nowhere comparable to the three knight classes. She thought of making a swift movement to cut off the arm of Caster as soon as he's within range. Even though it would be a surprise attack, she no longer felt obligated to keep her oath as a knight now that Caster has shown that he does not care for honor.

But Caster made the first move, lunging forward he stabbed the dagger into the chest of Saber. Or he would have had Saber not possess the skill instincts. A skill which acted like a sixth sense, allowing Saber to foresee all impending attacks before they are even made. Saber sidestepped the attack and swung her blade downwards.

For Saber to free Saito with a single swing, it requires extreme precision almost impossible for a human, but for a servant this is nothing.

Unfortunately, Saber misunderstood the nature of her enemy. This Caster was not one that she's used to dealing with. He actually excels in melee combat. As soon as Caster realized Saber was going for the arm that he held Saito with. He tossed Saito forward, using him as a shield, causing both parties to jump back several meters.

His speed was faster than Saber had anticipated.

Saber gripped her sword more tightly, realizing she lost the element of surprise.

"I never thought you were going to give up this easily. None of the round table knights would." Caster chuckled smugly. Having full faith in his analysis, Caster was well prepared against a surprise attack.

"You're correct I'm one of the Knights of the Round Table, Mordred Pendragon to be exact."

Saber did not lose her calm demeanor. She stood resolute, with her patented grin.

"The Knight of Treachery huh…?" Caster mumbled the words with disbelief. Looking at the knight in front of him, she looked exactly like someone he knew long ago. He could never forget her face… the red knight in front of him was just as beautiful as she was. Just as awe-inspiring as her father.

But he refused to let his face betray his emotions. Forcing back the brief sentimental memories, he doubled down on his demands.

"Drop your weapon and come forward then, Knight of Treachery."

"As if! You bastard!"

Caster couldn't help but chuckle. Artoria's daughter was much more vulgar than she was. But regardless after Saber had failed her surprise attack she had to give in to Caster's demands. Even if Mordred wanted to refuse, all Caster had to do was give her master a little "encouragement."

"You there, master of Saber. I can snap his head right off any time I want."

"And if you do I'll end you right there." Saber replied with a devilish smile, holding her sword up readying to dash forward.

"Do you want to lose this boy for a chance of killing me?" Caster ignored Saber's threatening stance and stared straight into Louise's pink orbs.

"I-I…" Louise closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what happened; she didn't even command her servant to do anything, but a strange sensation panged the back of her hand. Looking down, she found a mark of the red symbol faded into the air.

And before she even realized it, Saber was mechanically walking forward.

Returning her sword back to its spirit state, Saber continued moving in a stance that would not allow for defense.

Smirking at the sight Caster stabbed the jagged dagger into the chest of Saber. Purple light spilled forth in the phantom wound. The injury was painless, however Saber could tell there was some unknown curse coursing through her body.

Louise yelped as sudden pain overwhelmed her hand, the markings appearing on the back of her hands disappeared as the mysterious purple light continued to radiate.

"W-what's going on...? Help me S-Saito…" she murmured as she fell to the ground, almost losing her consciousness.

"Rule Breaker, it is of course a mere imitation, but this imitation still possesses the effect that severs all magic." Caster explained with his usual demeanor. Saber glared at him with contempt, she could do nothing as the bond between her and her masters dissipated.

"Y-You got what you want! Give me back Saito!"

"Yes, off course, I may not be your conventional hero but I do keep my word." Caster tossed the raven haired teen towards Saber, the unconscious boy landing next to Louise with a thud.

Without a word Saber glared menacingly at her former master. If looks could kill, this one would do it. Louise could only shiver from the imposing glare of her former servant.

The pink haired mage did not know how fortunate she was.

Biting her lips, Saber was actually contemplating on executing her ex-master right then and there. But the possibility of reforming a contract visited her mind so she silenced the thought.

"I'm sure you have a reason to fight in this grail war, since you still have a day's worth of mana, you should follow me if you still have a desire to attain the grail." Caster's calm voice sliced through the tense atmosphere but Saber still remained silent.

"Saito…" Louise repeatedly murmured his name while cradling his unconscious body. Derflinger quickly unsheathed and said, "Worry not girl he's alive no real harm done."

With a relieved sigh, she looked up at her former servant. Although she did not fully grasp the situation, she felt the bond between her and Saber was now a thing of the past.

"What will you do now Saber?" Louise asked in a meek voice. She already learned earlier from Saber herself, that she did not answer her summoning out of her own good will. There was a reason why she agreed to be summoned. Louise now regretted not asking why this grail thing was important to her.

Saber's face darkened, her glare intensified but Caster remained unfazed.

"You bastard of a heroic spirit, I should kill you here and now and make your death memorable to you when I send you back to the throne."

"Of course, if you waste whatever mana you have left killing me, then you really will disappear."

Caster remained as confident as ever. Perhaps it's one of his skills; even in the face of certain doom he remained calm.

"I don't think it'll take much energy to kill you." Saber reformed Clarent. She was sure from their earlier exchange, that she could take out Caster in matter of minutes. Even if her prior assessment of his combat capabilities were shown to be incorrect, she still knew after the quick exchange, that Caster still had a limit to his combat prowess.

"That could be true, you could have offed my head from this distance in an instant, but you didn't."

Saber didn't say a word to her enemy. She knew what Caster was alluding to. But was it an offer she wanted to take up on? Either way she wanted to remain in this world and win the grail.

Caster turned to spirit form and walked away. Saber shot one last glance at Louise, before she too disappeared into her spirit form.

* * *

Saito woke up with a massive headache. The beaming heat from the sun scorched the side of his face.

Rubbing his temples he looked around, suddenly he shot straight up knocking something down along the way. He just remembered he was fighting a servant. He reached for Derflinger but found nothing but air. Glancing around anxiously, Saito found himself in a bed of a small inn. The room only had enough space for a single bed, and a small wooden desk with a single chair.

"What's the big idea, you stupid dog!" Louise screamed angrily. His head hit her face and probably bruised her pristine skin.

Saito blinked, stupefied for a brief moment, he finally mumbled,"Louise?"

"Idiot, who do you think it would be?" crossing her arms, Louise averted her eyes, she was blushing as red as cherry. She cried throughout the night while he was unconscious, as a result her eyes were still watery and puffy.

Even though his life wasn't in danger, the fact she dragged him into another near death situation was too much for her.

"Ahh?" Saito felt water on his left cheek, when he rubbed it away he shot a bizarre look at Louise. But seeing her in her miserable state, explained all it needed to explain.

"Louise, I'm back!" His cheerful voice filled with exuberance as he embraced Louise. Surprisingly, she accepted it with no complaints. His hand went immediately to her lush pink hair. But after a couple of minutes of stroking it, his curious hand wandered off further below the neck.

Louise of course did not let that slide easily. She instinctively pulled out a small whip but Saito immediately shrunk his hand back before she could retaliate.

Desperate to avoid incoming punishment, Saito asked about what happened after he went unconscious.

"The no-name servant dragged you around like a ragdoll, until he found us and threatened to kill you if I didn't surrender Saber…"

Even Louise wasn't exactly sure what Caster did, but the end result was now she was servant-less and had to withdraw from the grail war.

While Saito knew he should act like they suffered a huge loss, he felt thankful things ended the way they did. The whole fight was based on honor and pride so now that Louise is forced to withdraw; no longer does she have to throw her life away in the name of defending a country's honor.

With a disappointed sigh, Louise dejectedly said, "I thought Saber would win 100% too…"

"Sorry…"

Louise did not respond, even though she wanted to comfort him. Tell him that it wasn't his fault, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her pride wouldn't let her. Her pride was already hurt earlier after seeing what her servant was capable of; she was sure she would bring home the cup. But instead her enemy, a "noble" and his "heroic spirit" decided to cheap shot her. "Not quite noble or heroic", she grumbled while tightening her fist in anger.

Derflinger popped up at that second.

"How did you think Saber was going to win anyway?"

"It's because I saw her stats!" pulling out from her pocket she handed over a small booklet.

"Stats?" Both Saito and Derf found themselves asking in unison.

"Mhm!" Louise nodded handing Saito the booklet.

Inside were some names and letters scribbled down.

In small writing Saito could see text written with letter rankings, like that of a report card.

Saito didn't know what any of it meant. Well at least some of it had RPG tones to it so he got a general idea.

"Hmph, it's because I'm a master that's why I could see the status of a servant when I look at them, if I lose sight of them I can't see their stats anymore so I wrote it down."

"You figured that all out by yourself?" Saito chuckled; not quite believing Louise.

"Arrg…! Just because I was called Louise the Zero doesn't mean I don't have a clue about magical things!"

"But what does that have to do with magical things?"

Averting his gaze, she admitted the truth in a voice almost too meek to hear. "Alright, alright Saber told me okay…?"

"Wait, so did you see how strong that servant was?"

"Yeah of course, he wasn't anything impressive though, that's why it's so disappointing we had to submit to him."

Flipping the page, Louise pointed at the status sheet for Caster.

In comparison, there was no way the nameless servant would be able to touch Saber in combat. Suddenly the dishonorable blackmail didn't seem so strange anymore. Still he was a heroic spirit right? Why would someone be touted as a heroic spirit and commit such an act? Was he one of those heroes that go by the motto "any means necessary?"

In any case, it was too late to worry about that, officially they are out of the grail war after all. Thank Brimir for that Saito thought.

Louise was still visibly jarred at what happened. He always did think Louise was a bit of a sore loser. Well maybe not exactly a sore loser but someone who is really adamant on succeeding and proving herself. This may not have ended well after all, Saito thought with worry.

"So Louise we should go back to Tristain right?"

He felt nervous when Louise did not respond. Her face hardened as if she was deep in thought.

"I want to find that so called aristocrat and humiliate him for resorting to such lows!" Louise declared as she stood up vehemently.

"Hey, hey that's not really necessary, be glad you got away with your life!"

She did not respond to his cowardice, it was to be expected of course. Saito only fights to protect the people he cares about. Louise walked towards a horse ranch.

"Ohh…" she stopped right at the entrance, she had just realize she didn't bring enough money to replace what was destroyed by Caster.

"We need to find a quick job." Louise absentmindedly told Saito, ignoring his complaints.

The town they were in was pretty small. Even though they were in Gallia they were still well respected since they are nobles from Tristain. Well at least that was true for Louise, Saito did not dress like a noble so no one knew the Queen of Tristain had made him a chevalier.

"So we can buy horses to go back right? Right? Aha…"

Glaring at him Louise said "no, I'm going to exact my revenge, you can go back if you want."

Slowly Saito realized why after all these grail wars there was not one survivor. All those nobles probably continued fighting even after their servants died. Such is the life of nobility. It's only honorable if you die in combat, not come back a loser.

While Louise asked around for jobs, Saito droned forward sighing as he did. He couldn't really muster the strength to convince her to withdraw. Perhaps he knew how pointless it was to convince Louise after she made up her mind. Especially when it comes to defending her honor.

"Hey partner do you know that Louise carried you all the way to this town by herself at night? She didn't sleep at all."

"Huh really?"

"Yep, she struggled hard walking dozens of kilometers with you on her back."

Saito felt really bad for causing Louise so much trouble. If he had swallowed his pride earlier they wouldn't have separated. Then she wouldn't be forced to surrender the grail or fight without a servant. And even worse, because of all that he made her strain herself carrying him to safety. His heart panged with guilt, he just wanted to run to her and hug her telling her how much he loved her.

Louise walked back over. Her expression did not lighten up at all. However, knowing her for so long, Saito could tell she somewhat cheered up.

"So, are there any easy jobs we could do?" Saito reminiscence his time working for Scarron. It wasn't particularly a bad time, for him at least.

"Hmm yeah, it's quick and easy too; we could easily buy another wagon and even two horses if we get it done."

"Oh, what kind of job?"

To be able to get that many ecus to buy that much stuff would usually mean months of work at a restaurant, and that's not counting cost of living either. Therefore it is impossible to actually get the money in time to continue fighting in the grail war.

That was actually one of the things Saito banked on to make Louise give up.

If she ran out of time while trying to buy a mode of transportation then she would be forced to leave, but unfortunately it sounded like she found some ways to get quick money.

"That blacksmith over there told me that his daughter went missing, if I can find her then he's going to give me his horses with a wagon too! Isn't it amazing!" Louise nodded to herself, expecting praise from her familiar.

But he was doubtful, at how she planned to accomplish such a task.

"Do you even have clues on where she's gone to?"

"Hrm… not really... but if it's some magical beasts we could handle it, that guy told me there's orcs around here so that's why he needed nobles to help search the areas."

"Ahh okay… I guess we have no choice."

Saito still sounded doubtful. If some magical beasts or orcs were responsible the girl is probably dead by now. If not, how are they going to search for a missing person in acres and acres of forests?

The duo decided to separate and ask around the town, but to no avail. No one really had a clue on the missing girl. To be fair, if it was as simple as asking the townsfolk, the blacksmith probably wouldn't hire them.

Louise and Saito eventually met back up to share information. What Louise found was that there were other girls of the same age missing. Saito also found something of interest. There had been a new noble that moved in around here. What's off about it was that the noble lived in isolation and never came out. The commoners only knew of the noble's existence when they happen to come across a giant manor hidden in the trees while they were searching for herbs. No one ever saw the manor built, but based on its size it had to belong to a noble. Rumors had it that the mansion appeared overnight. Deeming it was suspicious enough; Saito and Louise decided to travel there. It would take approximately seven hours on horseback to reach the destination but they had no other choice. That was the only lead they had.


	4. Horror in the Basement

"S-So you think the new noble has been abducting nobles f-f-for t-that!?"

Louise prayed that Saito was just being a pervert with his sick fantasies. She knew nobles would pick commoner girls to work for them but to kidnap so many in such succession is unheard of.

"Hey it's just a thought."

The rocky trail went slimmer and slimmer. The forest and vines soon smelled more and more musky. Louise complained repeatedly. The road is fairly simple as it simply goes straight but around the time it reaches towards the mysterious noble's mansion the road would fork outwards. And that path according to the townsfolk does not have any roads and as the forest got progressively denser the probability of getting lost increased.

Making their way through tangled webs and vines, they finally reached the part of the road where it forked outwards. The steep grass sunk their legs to their knees. Saito heaved a sigh. Up until now he rejected all ideas of just quitting but looking at Louise she was determined to go on.

There was a high chance they were going to fail with this trip, mainly because the connection between a mysterious noble and missing girls barely correlate. But it was the only lead they had.

Finally a mansion came into view. Just as the villagers said; the dull grey mansion that felt like it was abandoned. It was indeed freshly built as the brick walls had no signs of agedness. There was even a garden to boot and to top it off it was taken care of fairly well. However to build a mansion in such an obscure location was still quite questionable for a noble.

The windows were shut tight to the brim; the curtains were crimson red in color and covered the window pane as to prevent any and all sunlight.

Louise of course walked up to the stairs and knocked on the door. Huffing she emanated an air of superiority that befits the noblest of aristocrats.

It was obvious she would try to look good in front of another noble, especially one from another country.

The door however did not open. Even after minutes of knocking the iron door remained closed. Having enough Saito charged at it, forcing it open with a bang.

"Hey what's the big idea you idiot!" Louise scolded.

Her image would surely be ruined if the noble of this mansion saw her with a vulgar individual like Saito.

"You're a lord of your own land now, your appearance represent the Queen _and_ Tristain! Don't just go and act like a burglar!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Saito didn't feel like arguing. The fact that there were no butlers or servants answering the door was telling enough how off this whole situation felt. If he indeed made a mistake then he would apologize accordingly but until then he would be on guard.

"Saito what do you think you're doing drawing your sword!"

"We don't know what we're dealing with here!"

Upon walking into the unlit halls of the strange mansion they both felt their stomach churning. A smell of iron filled their nostrils, however the smell of iron wasn't the only factor in the putrid smell that made both of them wanting to puke their lunch. The iron like smell mixed very poorly with the damp oak inside the house making it seem like it was rotting from the inside out.

"S-Saito what's going on!"

"I-I don't know myself!" Saito held his breath as he walked around in the unlit halls. He bumped into numerous furniture and stairs but found no one inside.

"It's as if it's abandoned but there the outside looked so new and clean…" Saito muttered. Louise finally chanted a light spell on her wand and waved it around to see their surroundings.

It surely didn't look abandoned, there were no cobwebs or any stereotypical abandoned mansion-esque appearance.

"The inside looks new and clean too, like it's recently used… but the smell is horrible. It smells like… like blood." Both Saito and Louise's face were horrified on the new revelation. They got used to the smell by now but they realized why they felt so disgusted and repelled by it initially. It wasn't because it smelled horribly; it was because it's a smell both Louise and Saito detested.

"A-Are you sure it's blood!?" Louise couldn't believe what she heard. She adamantly tried to convince herself that Saito was just trying to scare her.

Walking closer to the dining hall they found a large dining table draped in a velvety red cloth. The smell of blood was getting more and more pungent as they neared the dining hall.

"M-Maybe they killed some livestock here r-right?"

Saito shook his head. No livestock would have that much blood to fill the whole mansion with its stench.

Louise timidly glanced around the large dining room. Only one chair seemed to be used the other large chairs were tucked firmly under the table, layered with dust from being unused.

"D-Do you think only one person lives here S-Saito?"

"Seems like it." Saito used his nose as a guidance tool. The smell of blood became more and more pungent as he neared what appeared to be a door leading towards the basement.

"The smell of blood is particularly strong down there." Saito pointed towards a grayish purple door. The paint seemed to be dull in color but not from age, rather the owner just had a poor choice in the color.

Grabbing the handle it would appear the door was unlocked. The door slid open without a creak, once again showing its newness. A long carpet covered the stairs, the color of crimson; the color of blood. The door was quite heavy and after being opened they could hear voices. They were moans and cries. The voices were utterly pathetic, one of helplessness and hopelessness; one that would prefer death over living.

"S-Saito do you hear that!?"

"Y-Yeah…" Saito tried to remain calm. He felt like if he goes down to see the source of the voices he is going to regret it for the rest of his life. But the voices were all feminine, female voices. Young ones at that. Saito swallowed hard, he has no choice but to go down now.

The smell of blood was omnipresent now, almost oppressive. Louise waved her wand around the light emitting from its tip revealed a giant pool. Like a bathing pool for multiple people, not unlike the one in the Academy of Magic. But unlike the Academy of Magic, this pool did not house water. Instead there was a viscous crimson red liquid. The smell seemed to be originating from the pool but not exactly. Still, it must've been a strong contributing factor.

"I-Is that b-blood!?" Louise coughed trying to hold back the contents of her stomach.

Saito didn't utter a word; he just stared blankly towards the red pool. He prayed that they were blood of animals. But the miserable voices of those females that became louder and louder as they got near suggested otherwise.

"Louise, you should get out of here." Saito gripped Derf firmly as he assessed the surrounding.

"No way! Without me you won't be able to see anything!"

Saito was about to voice a complaint but they heard a voice calling to them from the darkness.

"H-help me…" the voice cracked it seemed be, it was a voice of a young girl. She seemed to be straining herself as she forced each syllable out.

Saito glanced at Louise, they both nodded as they moved forward to the source of the voice.

Waving her wand in front of her they both found a girl with the contents of lower abdomen missing. Louise yelped as she regurgitated her lunch. Covering her eyes she cried "S-S-SAITO HEEELP!"

Saito snapped his head backwards as fast as he could but the image bore into his mind nonetheless. He grabbed Louise and pulled her into a hug while she sobbed into his hoodie. It was then he realize that even though Louise was now crying pretty loud her voice was still drowned out by the cries out tens of dozens of other girls.

Saito forced his eyes back at the girl with the missing intestines, then immediately looked away once again. How was she still alive he wondered?

"H-He-Help me… b-be-before the blood countess… returns…" the girl seemingly used the last of her willpower to move her lips before sighing spastically. She closed her eyes and remained motionless. For a second there Saito thought she finally gave into death but it would appear that was not the case as her chest still heaved from the continuous pain.

"Blood countess…?" Saito muttered with confusion.

Saito shoved Louise behind him as he glanced at the contraption holding down the stomach gouged girl. No blood was gushing out from such a deep wound, even after having several organs missing. He then realized that there was a tube connecting to her body where the large intestines used to be. The tube seems to be draining the blood from the girl and it connected to the pool they saw earlier. He then realized there were dozens of such tubes; all with blood continuously flowing through them. Saito felt like throwing up too now. This girl wasn't the only one… But of course she wasn't the only one, her cries for help was drowned by other numerous cries. All of them are still alive, presumably in similar situation. They must all be kept alive by some strange magic. The blood their body produces would then be continually drained while having forcefully live out their lives. But for what reason? Who could do such an atrocious act?

Saito didn't have time to worry about that, he needed a way to free them. Their bodies were all too frail to move, they weren't fed at all, not to mention having half the body missing there was no way they could escape on their own. The shackles binding them almost seemed unnecessary.

Saito bent over trying to free the binds of the thick steel chains but that was when he noticed what the chains was actually connected to. It was not the grayish brick walls but it was actually connected to a giant tombstone in the form a woman.

"What the heck is that thing?"

Saito tugged the chains harder and harder but to no avail. The tombstone was unrealistically heavy. Saito borrowed the power of Gandalfr by wielding Derf and once again heaved the great chains. The chains finally gave way but it did not detach from the weird statue like tombstone. Instead the front part of it was forced open revealing countless needles underneath. Both Saito and Louise gasped in horror when they realized what the tombstone was actually used for. The bloodstains on each needle made it look like the colorless steel was painted red.

"Hah~? What do we have here?" a melodic high pitched voice suddenly filled the room.


	5. The Blood Countess

A/N: Hello I know there might be errors in this fic I already went back and fix some early chapters and will continue updating and fixing any errors as I reread this fic. Proofreading is something I hate so please bear with me. Thanks.

* * *

The footsteps loomed closer and closer. Saito swallowed hard while gripping Derf in front of him. The voice sounded like that of an aristocrat, an aura of superiority that is not unlike that of Louise. In that instant a dark violet haired girl stood forth. Saito wasn't sure but she did not seem like a human at all.

Perhaps it was the dark purple almost black curving horns, or the fangs that showed with her bright smile or maybe it was the waving snake like tail that swung side to side. Those devil like attributes that made her seem inhuman or maybe it was her treatment of those young girls that completed her demonic appearance.

She wore an over the top frilly black skirt with long white boots with pink horn like object protruding from each one. Her skin was pale and flawless, not a single blemish could be found. Her appearance was comical and flamboyant. Saito did not expect to see someone looking like that in Halkeginia. She looks like she fits in more with his world.

"A little squirrel and a pig snooping around my basement?" the strange tailed girl answered her own question in a singsong voice. She sounded cheerful but there was an underlying tone to it and it was frighteningly menacing. Louise was oblivious to the situation however.

"H-H-Hey you! Explain yourself right now!" raising her wand she summoned all her courage to face the mysterious aristocrat. But it was obvious that she had will to fight. The unsightly mess of the chained girls visibly shook Louise.

The strange tailed girl looked at the shaking noble with an amused grin.

"After seeing all this you still have the audacity to raise your voice at me vermin?"

As she walked closer Saito could see her facial features much more accurately. The girl with the strange devil-like tail was actually really cute. Her beauty is comparable to that of Louise and the Princess. However unlike Louise or the Princess her eyes held no warmth. They were soulless almost demonic-like. To the naked eye, her blue orbs could be said to be really captivating but to Saito he could see right through her false, shallow like beauty; she is something else entirely.

He wondered; however, if he would come to the same conclusion if he hadn't witnessed her atrocities.

"A-A-Answer my q-q-question!"

Louise was practically in tears so her attempt at sounding threatening fell through. The only thing she succeeded in was eliciting a laugh from the horned girl.

"Do you think your magic will work against me? That's really cute you, little squirrel." the girl licked her lips provocatively.

Louise directed an explosion spell towards the draconic girl; it is a spell by nature that cannot be dodged. The explosion can appears within the target and does not come from any explainable direction. That is the nature of Void magic; it is a type of magic that cannot be described by nature. A spell which attacks from nothing, how can one dodge an attack that is nothing?

The only way is to not let it go off in the first place. Move fast enough for the void mage to not be able to track her target. But the strange, tailed girl did not move an inch nor did she show any sign of attempting to evade the attack.

The explosion spell erupted but instead of the usual destructive force the spell concludes with it merely shriveling up like a balled up paper. The force of air could be seen vividly before getting smaller and smaller into nothingness. This all happened in a time span of less than a second.

Louise was obviously perplexed but made no attempt to ask why, she continued barraging the spell on the strange tailed girl only to have it repeat the same way over and over again. The dusty and decayed brick wall lay unperturbed, not even a scratch was made.

The strangest thing was that it wasn't because that woman was strong enough to take the attack head on or anything. It was something else entirely. It was as if the attack had been cancelled out. As if it never occured in the first place. Like she had some conceptual means to negate magic.

"Do you understand now little squirrel? Your magic is useless against me! No magic in the world, you or mine can touch me~!" she sang out happily. Suddenly she snapped her neck forward with a devilish grin. She thrust her hand forward as if trying to grab something unreachable. Saito instinctively shot forward blocking her hand with Derf.

It was then both Louise and Saito noticed how strange her hand was. Instead of fingers she seemingly has pinking claws protruding from her hand.

"A disgusting vermin like you shouldn't get in my way! I want to play with that cute little squirrel a bit more!" the strange tailed girl made a face of disgust before withdrawing her hand as if she touched something dirty and vile.

"S-Saito! Don't fight her! She's a servant!" Louise cried out desperately. But it was all in vain for Saito just pushed her further back.

 _A servant huh? I thought so…_

"Louise I'll try to buy us some time you get out of here quick!"

"N-No way! I can't leave you!" Louise clutched Saito's coat shrinking herself away from the insane looking noble.

"Servant? You disgusting beasts know of my nature?" with a wicked grin she effortlessly knocked Derf away.

"Then I feel it is only right to properly introduce myself! I am Elizabeth Bathory. The Berserker class servant~" she curtsied in a manner too cute for her personality.

"B-Berserker!?"

"That's right~! You must be wondering why an honorable noble like me is summoned in such an animalistic class right, right!?"

Saito was speechless, he only stuttered out the word Berserker because it was a natural shock reaction. He does not actually know the true nature of the Berserker class.

"Thankfully my Mad Enhancement is at the lowest rank! E-~! I did not lose any of my sanity~" she seemed unusually proud about such an accomplishment.

"That's even worse you psychotic lizard! How can you do such a thing to these girls if you claim to be sane!?" Saito angrily rolled over and grabbed Derf.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the teen boy with amusement. "A pig like you doesn't deserve a second of my time. If you get on your knees now and worship me maybe I'll consider sparing your miserable existence… maybe."

Saito dashed forward with Derf with speed that exceed normal human eyes but unfortunately he is still several notches below a servant.

Elizabeth slashed her hand forward ripping away the skin of his chest effortlessly. What remained of her quick work were five – almost glowing – crimson red stripes.

Saito dropped to his knees from the pain but it was nothing. He fought against an army of 70,000 in order to save Louise. He didn't stop then, he's not stopping now.

"LOUISE RUN!" Saito desperate begged. He ran up towards Berserker swinging his sword forward but Elizabeth caught it between her fingers.

"Disgusting, I have your dirty vermin blood all over my hand, although it is quite tantalizing…" she licked her lips. Her blue eyes showed no mercy. She raised a finger up towards Saito's chest barely poking where his heart is located.

"Let Saito go! Now!" Louise screamed out with renewed determination. She unleashed a fully chanted explosion spell. A spell capable of wiping out an entire fleet the scale of 30,000. Unfortunately once again it was negated and cancelled, frighteningly at the same speed as her lesser explosion spells at that.

"B-But how!?" Louise did not understand how she survived that attack without even a scratch. Louise knew she was fighting against a servant, but even so, an attack that wiped out an entire fleet of warships should at least leave a burn mark. But not even Elizabeth herself knew the nature of her own powers or why magic has never worked on her even once.

The truth lies in her blood. The blood of a dragon provides the strongest immunity to magic. Thusly she has the skill Magic Resistance, and it is of the highest rank, A. Only greater rituals can affect someone who possesses "A" rank magic resist. Even the Holy Grail ritual with the power of command seals will find trouble fully controlling a servant with "A" rank Magic Resist.

"LOUISE! What are you still doing here!?" Saito screamed desperately. He kicked Berserker with all his might but she did not even flinch.

"I told you! I'm not leaving you! if we are going to die then we die together!" Louise no longer sounded frightened and scared. Her voice was filled with resolve and determination. In truth she was deathly scared, but at this very moment her adrenaline is running at full force and would not allow her to be held back by something like fear.

Her love for Saito forced her fight-or-flight response to go full combat mode.

Elizabeth dropped Derf with a masked expression. She looked at Louise wordlessly before finally kicking Saito away after noticing he had been hacking away at her.

Louise noticing the blanked out Elizabeth took the opportunity to run over to Saito picking him up from the destroyed rubbles that resulted from his crash towards a wall

"Saito are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I've been through worse…"

"I-I'm glad…" crystal clear tears started falling on Saito. Pulling himself up, he stroked her cheek.

"It's my fault you got dragged into this… I should have forced you to stay in Tristain… this is my war to fight…" her voice slowly devolved into incoherent slurs as she began sobbing her regrets.

Elizabeth studied the couple with an unreadable expression before scowling at the sight.

"Disgusting!" for the first time she showed genuine anger. Materializing a weird greyish black spear. She slowly made her way towards the crying girl.

The pink haired girl yelped as she was picked up by her hair and tossed away.

Saito jumped up slashing Derf right at her exposed opening. In a blur the much longer spear flung his sword away. Saito jumped back immediately picking up Derf again. Apologizing to his talking sword for putting him through this kind of punishment he re-engage Berserker.

There were no skills or elegance in Berserker's spear movement. She may not be like conventional Berserkers; losing their mind for power. But her attacks sure seemed like it. It is as if they were attacks made by an amateur. However because Saito is completely outclassed in both speed and strength there was no way his superior swordsmanship could close the gap.

"Hearing you two talk, gives me a bad headache, I think I will use you as a chew toy for your insolence!"

She thrust her spear forward stabbing Saito slightly but pulled back before any significant damage was made.

With a devious smirk she whispered teasingly in his ear. "But that would end it too quick, where would the fun be~?"

Saito anxiously glanced at Louise. To his dismay she still had not left her spot. Saito did not understand her stubbornness. He was stalling for her to run but instead she's going to die needlessly for no reason.

"Say~ You seem to care a lot about these commoners right? How about I give you a choice, these girls or that cute one over there?" Elizabeth licked her lips as she dematerialize just to rematerialize next to Louise.

"Ah hah HUUUH!?" Louise screamed and shrunk down when the slender long claws stroked her delicate face.

"It's best when they squirm don't you agree~?"

"Get your hands off her!" Saito ran over again but the long length of her jagged spear kept him at bay.

 _Crap there isn't an opening, she's much faster than I am and she has much longer reach… there must be something I can do…_

"S-S-Saito help me…" Louise's tears were licked off by a small tongue. It was the tongue of the half-dragon Elizabeth Bathory. Like a predator toying with its prey. Both Louise and Saito were nothing more than another meal in her eyes.

"W-Why are you doing this!" Louise sobbed out.

"Oh you're so cute when you cry and squirm like that~"

Elizabeth eyed the small cowering girl. Prime for the picking she wanted to run her claws through her flesh and taste the tantalizing red flavor for herself.

"Oh! I killed my master for trying to do some unruly things to me. He thought only one command spell was capable of bending me to his will~" she winked in a manner that could steal the heart of a thousand men.

Louise looked at her in disbelief. Her courage was once again re-summoned. "What does that have to do with these innocent people!?"

"Oh them? They are just commoners aren't they? They exist to please the will of the upper class. That's how it goes. Even in this world I see no wrong with it."

"Just because they are lower than you in social status doesn't make it right!"

"Oh. If a couple of pigs and squirrels were to die to sustain my eternal beauty and existence, it would be worth it right? I want to be the most beautiful girl in the world! So it has to be done."

"You're a monster!" Saito shouted running towards her just to be swung aside effortlessly.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes with an amused taunting grin. His pathetic attempts have been nothing short of entertaining thus far.

"To…to kill others for such vain things like beauty… You will always be ugly if you do such atrocious things."

Berserker visibly flinched at Saito's words. It was as if her heart got pierced by sharp thorns.

"Hmm, oh right I should explain it better shouldn't I? Without a master I have to sustain myself somehow… I've came to enjoy my time here in this world so I needed to feed myself. These commoner's blood fuel my mana and allow me to exist." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. Her genuine smile suggested that she saw no wrong in her actions. In truth she is a half dragon, dragons by nature can never understand the customs and lives of human beings. Thus it should only be normal why she felt her actions as justified. To her humans are merely prey. When a human kills cattle, they do not think 'what if this animal does not want to die?' likewise the girl by the name of Elizabeth Bathory does not consider the needs and wants of a lower species on the food chain.

"You don't have to torture them do you!?"

"Well… when you eat and prepare a meal you make it fancy right? I'm doing the same thing here! Why settle for a boring plate when I can decorate it as I see fit!"

Logic does break through to her Saito has come to such a conclusion. He can only fight his way out. But with his combat abilities being completely outclassed and with Louise held captive he could not see a possible way to fight his way out of this.

There was no other time than now that Saito cursed his own weakness. If he was more capable, if he was stronger than he could protect Louise. In fact they wouldn't even be trapped in this situation if it weren't for him he thought bitterly. If he did not lose to that white haired servant then Louise would still have Saber. With Saber surely they could win…

"Huh, hey what are you doing?" Berserker felt a small murmur coming from the girl trapped in her arms. Bending her head forward in a comical way, Elizabeth could make out some weird chant in a language she did not understand.

Amused she sang out "You really don't learn do you? Really? Magic again? I told you it's useless against me! Seriously. Mages are so arrogant sometimes it's really annoying… thinking they could control heroic spirits and even beating them too… really..."

Saito nervously etched closer, Louise must've something up her sleeve. Her explosion attacks didn't work so the only thing she could possibly do to get rid of Berserker is…

 _I have to separate Louise from Berserker!_

But his prior attempts found no success he was at his wit's end.

Saito once again dived forward this time he ducked underneath her spear but Berserker effortlessly swung Derf aside again.

"That's fine…" he mutters using his bare hands he grabbed onto the black frilly skirt and with all his might ripped it off.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Berserker screams were ear piercing. Immediately both her hands flung downwards covering her now exposed panties.

Her blue orbs grew watery, her voice shook and quivered like she was about to burst into tears.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERTED DOG!" Louise fumed she stormed towards the raven haired boy who could barely comprehend everything that went on with all the high pitch screams.

"Finish your chant now!"

"D-D-Don't change the s-subject! A-Answer me!"

Berserker furrowed her brows as she slowly staggered back. Using mana she regenerated her clothes.

Saito had not realized that was possible until now. He did not know that servants were actually mana given form.

"Come on! Now's not the time to be angry!"

Elizabeth was beet red. She needed to quickly recompose herself but could not do it.

"W-Was I defiled? Am I no longer pure…?" she clutched her head and complained about an ever growing headache.

However, still in her disoriented form, she walked over holding her long, black spear; ready to pounce at any second.

"R-Right…" Louise muttered trying to finish her last incantation.

"But you better explain yourself after-"

She couldn't finish before sharp claws lunged towards her back. The pink talons would have torn straight through her chest had Saito not pushed her out of the way.

Saito bit his own lip in preparation for the incoming world of pain. But Berserker merely grabbed his arm. He was not sure what to do at this point but before he or Berserker could even blink, the spell Louise chanted earlier had already finish materializing.

A blue circle formed from below both Saito and Elizabeth. The force sucked both of them in. Neither could fully compute what had happen before they found themselves amidst the clouds.

Screaming Saito's name, Louise ran outside the mansion looking desperately up at the sky. But unfortunately the young chevalier was nowhere to be found.

Raising her wand she started chanting another spell.

Saito felt as if his skin was being ripped apart from his skull. The razor sharp wind was relentless and only got worse as his body continued to fall from above the clouds.

He couldn't gather his thoughts at all nor could his body even feel the beyond freezing temperature. His mind went blank as he slowly lost consciousness.

Louise chanted another world's door under the spot he should theoretically fall from. But of course the varying degree in the air drop was far too inconsistent to calculate, so her best bet was just pray that he will fall down directly.

Seconds became minutes. Still Saito was nowhere to be seen. What Louise feared would happen had become reality.

"D-D-Does that mean Saito is dead?" shaking her head of the worst possible outcome, she ran off to the nearby trees hoping one of the big branches would catch him.

Saito was not wielding Derflinger which means Gandalfr's powers would not activate. But even if he still had it there was no way he could survive that fall regardless. A drop from the stratosphere was meant to kill the servant known as Elizabeth Bathory not any ordinary or special individual in Halkeginia, no one not even Gandalfr can survive that kind of a fall.

"No…..no...No….no…." Louise clutched her head with both hands and fell to her knees. She broke into a massive sob realizing that Saito would probably die before he even reached the ground.

Tears streamed down her face endlessly her eyes were puffy from earlier but now it got even worse. There was nothing Louise wanted more than Saito to be alive. if only she did not finish the incantation so soon or if she finished earlier like she should have instead of scolding Saito. Then none of this would have happened. Or better yet if she hadn't drag him into this at all. Or just swallow her pride and surrender when she lost Saber. These thoughts kept rushing into her mind incessantly. No matter what, she could not clear her head. Louise just wanted to lay there forever hoping that it was just one big nightmare that she would soon wake up from.

She did not know how long she laid there but soon after she felt a stinging sensation on her hand. Before she realized it, a single red mark appeared on the back of her hand.

It was then she finally snapped out of her trance. Even if Saito died, even if she was the one responsible for killing him she still had a duty to help the girls trapped within that mansion.

It didn't take long for her to release all the trapped girls. She simply casted unlock on the shackles. But unfortunately the shackles connected to a mysterious force that bound the girls' lives. So when it was severed those that suffered fatal injuries that should have long since passed away succumbed to death.

There were many more who have not yet been "worked on." They thanked her vigorously and ran back to their village. Louise learned that this small obscure town wasn't the only place missing with young girls. The freed prisoners amounted to around 30 all from neighboring areas. The thought would normally frighten her but with Saito's death... she felt numb to it all.


	6. Less Than Human

Saito woke up with a massive headache. He felt a crusty substance all over his face. He lifted his numb hand to feel the weird texture. It peeled off into dust. Realizing it was his blood and saliva he jumped up into a combat stance.

"You finally woke up hmm?" Elizabeth Bathory sat nonchalantly on a boulder. Her bored eyes did not remain on the boy for long before she went back to playing with her obscenely long nails.

Saito blinked stupidly at the cute girl with a tail. He absently traced the blood trail on his face.

 _My nose bleeding?_

Not fully remembering the situation he continued wracking his mind until he finally recalled what had happened. His hand immediately dashed to where Derf should be but of course it was knocked aside way earlier.

"H-How did you survive!?" Saito fell on his back as he edged away from the violet haired girl.

With a smile Elizabeth jumped down from the boulder she was sitting on. Placing her hands on her waist she walked forward backing him against a tree. She bent her head downwards so that she could whisper into his ear in a taunting voice that tickled his earlobe, "You didn't think servants can be killed by such mortal means did you…?"

"W-What?" Saito couldn't fully compute. He was trying to reject all the thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having.

"We can only be harmed by magic, those that are not the same level of mystery as we are cannot harm us. Natural disasters, diseases, humans… none of that can touch me."

Saito remembered how Louise's spells did not affect her, yet Elizabeth just claimed that only magic can damage her? Does that mean she's virtually invincible? Wait, that's not quite right, Saito thought. He recalled that he was able to affect her physically with Derf and even his hands… So anything of magical nature _can_ , since both his hand and Derf were infused with magic thanks to Gandalf's runes. It would make sense why he was able to affect her in a physical sense. Although it was still inconclusive, Saito had the general idea of a Servant's true nature.

"How did I survive then?"

"I saved you of course!"

"Why...? How!?"

Even if she was immune to conventional ways of dying she shouldn't be able to save him from a fall from that height...

"It's a secret~!"

She sounds too cheerful and playful to be a murderer, Saito thought bitterly.

With a sigh Elizabeth stared at the palm of her hands. "It seems my mana source has been cut off, I will be disappearing soon if I don't feed on some soon."

"What!? Does that mean you're going after more girls again!?"

"Well young beautiful girls are my preference… but if it comes to my own survival I'll settle for anything, really."

"Like hell I'll let you do that again!" Saito jumped up hitting Elizabeth's head with his own. His hand went towards the gun tucked in his pants. Guns ordinarily would not affect a servant but when under a magic influence such as Gandalf's runes it should. But whether or not it could pierce her skin was another matter.

"I don't understand… you're giving me such a headache, why would you die for something so worthless?"

Saito swallowed hard, he wasn't actually a heroic type person so he had no proper answer to that. Up until being forced to be Louise's familiar he never threw himself in a middle of someone else's conflicts. Pondering for a bit he almost felt like he was molded into a noble. One who dies for what he felt is right instead of dying for something meaningful. He became the very thing he used to criticize Louise about.

"I don't understand why you'd save me…"

Suddenly the air froze in a chilling manner. With a devious smirk Berserker narrowed her eyes as if homing in on a prey.

"Why? To torture you of course! To make you pay for what you did."

Her smile was now natural and genuine, so Saito knew she was not joking around. Murdering and torturing felt so natural to her that she could declare such a thing without hesitation.

Raising her weapon, her smile grew wider.

The tip of her black spear touched the cavity of his chest.

"Hmm… Should I kill you, or take your mana?"

Saito did not have much time. He was presented with two options. He could either try to run... or he could fight. Since Berserker was apparently low on energy either option would be viable.

In the end he decided to run.

Berserker knocked him down with a single swoop of her death weapon.

In a panic Saito grabbed onto her leg...Or so he thought.

The texture that he felt wasn't smooth like a leg. It was scaly and the underside is soft in a way that is unlike a leg.

He realized he wasn't holding on to her tail.

Berserker's face went red. Her eyes darted to the side avoiding his gaze.

"W-W-What are you d-doing? D-Don't hold my tail that t-t-tickles…"

She went limp and from what Saitou could tell she lost all resistance.

The raven haired boy couldn't fully take in everything as he was just as shocked as she was.

He accidentally tugged her tail a bit and caused her to fall on her behind.

Her skirt flipped upwards revealing her panties.

A piercing scream shot through the air.

"Y-Y-You saw didn't you!"

"SORRY!"

He dropped her tail and scooted away.

This was the second time he saw her panties, surely he will die this time.

"Y-Y-You s-s-saw m-my reverse scale didn't you!?"

"Reverse scale…?"

Surprisingly to Saito she was not angered by him eyeing her panties rather it was whatever this reverse scale was.

Her face dyed red she turned her face away from him.

In a rush she shouted, "Now you have to take responsibility you stupid pig!"

Saito stared at the girl with a dumbfounded expression. To Saito she was acting way out of character for a serial killer.

"Responsibility? Responsibility for what?"

Saito cursed himself for taking the situation so casually.

 _She killed and tortured those girls!_

 _She killed and tortured those girls!_

 _She killed and tortured those girls!_

Her sweet outward appearance made it difficult to remember.

"You saw my s-s-scale! So will you be killed by me? Or will you marry me?"

"W-What! M-Marry? That's absurd!"

"I gave you an option because I'm kind and generous!"

She seemed to be genuinely honest about what she said, Saito noted. Marriage or death? Well that was a no-brainer. Eyeing her up and down, she was absurdly cute and pretty as well. Although, like Louise, she was lacking in a certain area.

 _Wow what kind of lucky guy am I?_

Once again, Saito found himself rejecting those thoughts. He had to brand into his brain that this girl is a sadistic murderer.

 _Maybe she has her reasons?_

Saito cursed himself for being so vain as to try and reason with his sense of justice. But he can't help his hormones running wild.

Elizabeth's long tail swung back and forth, looking at him like an excited puppy. She was actually waiting for his response.

"I-I can't marry you, so you will have to kill me."

He tried to sound resolute but obviously the fear of death was still in the back of his mind.

 _Man, I really did it, if only you were here to see this Derf… I just rejected marrying a cute girl in favor of death. Death! Really? What kind of idiot am I? Louise, you better be proud of me…_

Berserker frowned. That was not the answer she expected nor hope for. She inched forward with her brows furrowed.

Saito flinched closing his eyes, he prepared for the worst. This was the girl who ruthlessly gouged out the stomach and intestines of innocent people for her own amusement. He can only imagine what she would do to an enemy.

Then in an unexpected turn of events she said, "Y-You choose death over me…!?" she did not sound angry or insulted. Her voice was flustered as if choking back tears.

Saito peeked at her dejected face. She looked like an abandoned kitten. Why is she acting like that? He wondered, did she have some weird taste of humor? Is this the same girl that went on torturing dozens of other girls without a second thought? These questions repeated in Saito's mind.

In Elizabeth's mind of course she was shocked. She had never been rejected before. The fact that someone to choose death over her is the ultimate insult. But she wasn't angered by it, just shocked with disbelief.

Elizabeth Bathory was a noble in old Hungary. As an aristocrat she was constantly praised and admired by both peasants and her peers. It wasn't just commoners that bend to her desires but other aristocrats as well. Anyone that had seen her flawless beauty wanted to serve her. She was raised and told by her father that she was above all. And so she lived her life that way.

She never had qualms with treating others as beneath her, for she is a half-dragon. To her humans, even other nobility was nothing more than insects. So of course she felt natural when everyone around her regardless, of social status, worshipped her. The natural feeling went into entitlement. Never once was she rejected. Even in her life when she vaguely remembered being sealed away she was not denied of her basic rights. In the end she wasn't executed or punished for her crimes.

"It's that girl, isn't it? You rejected me for that girl!"

"Ahh, no, it isn't just Louise… you're a criminal who tortured and killed a bunch of people! I can't marry somebody like that!"

Her confusion and headache increased. If it was because of that girl it would have been fine. All she would have needed to do was prove to be better by showing him her wifely talents. But for something as strange as standing up for cattle, it was unheard of to her.

"Why? Why? I didn't do anything bad."

"What! How could you say that! How is making others suffer for your enjoyment not bad?"

"Ahh… be quiet I don't want to hear it…this head pain is killing me…" she clutched her head and dropped to her knees. Shaking her head side to side she continued muttering something incoherent.

Saito studied her with interest. Initially he thought whoever was behind the kidnappings was an irredeemable psychopath but now… well now, he still thought that she was irredeemable. But, he wasn't so sure about the psychopath part. She's acting awfully weird and unpredictable. Saito then remembered an earlier exchange with her. She did mention something about humans being like cattle to her.

"...Why do you feel humans are cattle to you…?"

Berserker sniffled a bit; she stared at nothingness for a brief moment before looking at Saito with big doe eyes. "Why? It's because they are... aren't they?"

Saito was about to say that she too was human before he noticed her pointy ears. They were like elf ears except not as long. But elf ears nonetheless.

 _A racist elf? Could be…_

Although Saito had never seen elves with those long arcing horns before. Or a tail for that matter.

"Are you any by chance an elf?"

"Haah? Me one of those fairytale creatures? No way! I'm a dragon."

"Dragon…?"

Slyphid was a dragon, who could transform into a human, was this the case with Elizabeth too? Well a servant who is a dragon that can transform to a human? It slowly made sense to Saito; those devil-like horns were actually horns of a dragon. The vampiric fangs were actually dragon fangs. And that wagging tail was of course a tail of a dragon.

"Yes! I'm a half-dragon!" she sounded excited and happy.

 _Well that explains all those draconic features…_

If she was indeed a half-dragon then a lot could be explained by her sick mentality. Slyphid when transformed to a human may speak the same language as humans but she was wholly incapable of adapting and conforming to human society. Her understanding of humans was frighteningly low. Saito shuddered at the memory of Slyphid's naivety in "human breeding."

"I can't talk to you right now I have to gather mana or I will disappear."

She turned around and started walking off but Saito grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You're going to go kill again aren't you?"

Elizabeth turned to face him with a pout. "Would you rather see me disappear? Well of course you would… but too bad."

"There must be some other way to keep you alive other than killing right?"

"Well… if you are a master then maybe… But why do you care so much anyway!?"

"Killing others is wrong, humans maybe cattle to you but they have a conscience!"

Saito regretted what he said the moment the words left his mouth. Cattles do have conscience. He remembered hearing on the news once about how cows cried when they are about to be sent to the chopping block.

However regardless of whether Saito said the right thing or not Elizabeth did not understand his line of reasoning.

"But my life is worth more than theirs so why would I not kill them?"

"Because human culture dictates it's wrong."

"I don't have to conform to rules of species beneath me!"

Saito was getting a headache himself now. She seemed like a child who could not tell the difference between right and wrong. How is he supposed to explain killing and torturing others is a bad thing? How is she even a Heroic Spirit in the first place? That reminded him of the previous mysterious servant that stole Saber from Louise. A lot of these "Heroic" Spirits aren't at all heroic.

"Why does killing humans sustain you anyway, can't you kill animals or something?"

"Because humans have souls. We spirits eat souls to keep our form. Although to me animals and humans are the same thing…"

Saito closed his eyes. He felt like he will regret what he's about to say but he's not supposed to be alive anyway.

"Kill me then."

Elizabeth looked at him with an amused grin. "Really, you care so much about random things… What makes you think that just you will last me long enough anyway?"

"I don't know… but if that's one less person then I guess it's fine. I'm not supposed to be alive anyway."

"Fine."

She raised her hands and went straight towards his heart. Saito braced himself. At least it will be quick death if she went for his heart, he thought with relief. But the killing blow never came.

He heard a distant roaring noise above. Peeking he noticed Berserker was looking upwards too. Saito followed her line of sight and spotted a dragon knight travelling through the skies.

"Huh… a species of the phantasmal beast. They too could sustain me if I drain them of mana…"

Elizabeth tapped her finger on her a chin thoughtfully before looking back at Saito.

"But I'm a dragon… to kill my own kind over lowly humans? Hrmm…"

Saito felt like asking, but aren't you human? But he somehow had an inkling feeling that she wasn't going to kill anymore. It's probably his stupid hopefulness for thinking that way especially after what she did to those girls.

"I guess I'll do that then."

"Do what…? Spare humans?"

"Yeah. I guess, since you told me to stop."

Saito couldn't really believe what he just heard.

 _Did a serial killer just agree to stop killing because I saw her panties?_


	7. An Old Enemy

"So with this you are fine?"

"Of course, dragons have way more magical energy than pigs!"

By pigs she was referring to humans. Saito had to learn her weird assignment of nicknames after a day of magical beasts hunting.

He still felt fear when around her. It was like the feeling of constantly being around a lion, it might treat you well for now but you never know when it might act up. But Saito had to go with her, in order to make sure she wouldn't go after people again.

But just as she promised she did not attack any girls. Although Saito does not know how long she was going to keep that promise. He still felt like she was just toying with him.

"Uhh… Berserker… I wonder if I could go back now, to see Louise."

"That girl huh?" Well it can't be helped..."

She still wore a rather cheerful smile. So it was impossible for Saito to know what she was plotting.

Saito darted through the forests as quickly as possible. He doubted that Louise would still remain in the castle.

 _She probably thinks I'm dead…!_

Saito could barely hold back the tears of happiness. He would want nothing more than to see his beautiful Louise once more.

To tell her everything was alright

To tell her he was alive

To comfort her

That is what he wanted to do. Seeing her cry would be heart shattering.

* * *

Louise lost count of how long she blanked out. She still couldn't fully accept that she killed Saito with her own hands.

But still she doubled down on her resolve; she has to finish what she started, even if her mind is distraught with depression.

Henrietta gave her strict instructions on what to do pre-war. She had to show up to the host country's leader and report her participation. Since it was Romalia she would have to meet Pope Vittorio. Of course Romalia is also participating, so the Pope chose a representative as well but the Pope himself would not get involve. He will act as a neutral observer must remain unbiased towards all participants just like all the previous hosts did in the past. This is just a magical tournament, so of course there were no reasons to cheat. A noble's honor will not let them win a tournament of skill with underhanded tactics.

"Hello again Louise, I'm glad to see you well."

It was Julio, one of the familiar of the void mage Vittorio. The young pretty blonde flamen escorted Louise to the Pope's hall. He has a smile that could melt any girl's heart but Louise was one of the rare ones that never fell for his charms.

"Miss Louise I'm glad to see you once again."

Louise kneeled immediately, with the utmost respect, she said, "Thank you for having me your Holiness."

"I trust your journey was well?"

"Umm about that…"

Louise told Vittorio what had happened while they were on the way to Romalia; being attacked on two instances by two different servants.

The Pope wore a sad expression when he heard that Saito had died.

It was a great shame for him since the boy agreed to aid him in the war against the elves.

"I see. In any case, I don't think you should continue fighting in the Grail War if you lost your servant."

"B-But!"

"Also Miss Louise, I believe you should be summoning your new familiar as soon as possible."

Louise clicked her tongue quietly. The Pope rejected any ideas of her fighting in the Grail War. Which of course made sense given the situation but she did not come for his permission. She came to announce her arrival.

"I don't think I'll be summoning another familiar. Saito will always be my only one."

The Pope kept his masked expression however anyone could tell that he was not pleased with the response.

"Yes but you see we need Gandalf to fight against the elves."

"But all those people that died and you still want to continue?"

Louise's heart beat dramatically. Never in her dreams would she dare to talk back to the Pope like this. Yet here she was. Questioning his decision and actively going against him. Perhaps Saito's death was what swayed her to be this resolute, although she did not care for the reason; she just wanted to prove it wasn't all in vain.

"We'll discuss this some other time."

"That's fine we can discuss this after the Holy Grail War."

The Pope gave an exasperated sigh. Losing an experienced Gandalf was one thing but potentially losing Louise was another.

"You intend to participate in that pointless magic tournament?"

"I'm sorry your Holiness, but right now I have a duty to Tristain and the Queen to accomplish the job given to me."

"I see, well I will not stop you."

"Thank you, your Holiness."

With a bow Louise turned and left.

"Your Holiness, are you sure it's alright? She's a Void Mage, losing her would be…"

Sighing, Vittorio looked at his familiar with a sad smile.

"Regrettably I cannot force her to leave, but we can ensure her safety."

"Shall I call Archer over then?"

"No, there's no need. I'll handle Louise's case myself."

Julio nodded and bowed. He watched the back of his master as he disappeared behind the door. He wondered what Julio planned, since the only safe way to keep her alive in a war of Heroic Spirits is of course by having a Heroic Spirit.

Louise found a comfortable hotel befitting of a noble. The glamorous room was paid by the excess cash from rescuing those girls from earlier.

Although she was determined to win she still looked soulless and empty.

 _Can I really summon another familiar?_

After the Grail War ends, if she wins it, no, when she wins it; she will have to face the world's problems once more. To save Halkeginia, she would need Gandalf. Louise does not know if she could bring herself to doing that again.

Meanwhile a white haired servant with a tanned complexion slowly stalked towards the most famous hotel in Romalia. There were no suspicious glances or any questioning looks towards him at all. He was perfectly camouflaged; in his spirit form.

Instinctively feeling a strange sensation, Louise turned to face the door with a wary look. She did not see anything but she felt a magic force, like an invisible thing that just phase through the entrance.

Grabbing her wand, her eyes darted back and forth.

"We meet again little girl."

"Y-You!"

Louise sent an explosion spell on him, but something protected him. Something that of the mysterious force that also protected Berserker.

"Who are you!?"

"Caster, I didn't formally introduce myself before because I didn't think you would be foolish enough to continue fighting."

Louise chanted something much to Caster's amusement. But instead of another attack. She disappeared. Casting teleport on herself. She rematerialize outside the hotel's garden.

The spell only managed to elicit a surprised gape from Caster. But the brief shock was short lived.

"I didn't think you could teleport. That's a neat trick."

Before Louise could utter another spell, Caster gave a swift chop to her head.

* * *

Louise woke up finding herself on a bed, her mind foggy and unclear.

Suddenly she remembered the servant who claimed to be Caster. He attacked her again… Then she found herself bedridden. She moved her hands but found her arm restricted by ropes. She kicked her legs but found them bound just as much.

"W-What's going on…!"

Louise felt her fighting spirit waver. She wanted to cry and cry. Cry it all out. She wanted Saito to be there. To hold and comfort her telling her it's alright, telling her he's alive. To protect her and save her.

"You're much weaker willed than I remember." A gentle almost soothing older voice broke her from her trance.

The silver haired musketeer gently smiled at her.

"Wardes…"

"You're not surprised?" He stroked the young girl's face in an adoring fashion. Instinctively, she flinched away but there was nowhere she could retreat to.

"What are you doing!?"

The hatted man's smile sent a chill down her spine, in the palm of his hand, was a small bottle with a viscous liquid.

"There it is… There's that fighting spirit I remember so well."

Suddenly a light girlish laughter lit up the room.

"You should have left as soon as you lost me. Mas~ter."

That voice, Louise remembered that voice. Pulling herself up, she saw _her…_

She had beautiful blonde hair and piercing jade eyes. Wearing a plain brown cloak to cover her figure; it was Saber.

"S-Saber, help me… please."

Writhing around, Louise prayed that all the conversations they had before would trigger the mercy of the Knight of Treachery.

"Sorry, I'm just a neutral observer." Mordred replied with a shrug. She leaned against the wall, watching on with amusement as Wardes pinched the small girl's nose.

Groaning and gasping for air, her body flailed frantically.

Despite her mind's resolve, her body gave way, her mouth opened, in a desperate attempt for air. Immediately, Wardes plunged the potion down her throat.

It happened so fast, Louise didn't even realize when it was over.

"W-What did you make me drink?!"

"It's a potion that will destroy your memories of Saito. Without him binding you, you can finally serve me fully…" with a light chuckle he stood back. There was far more this potion could accomplish than mere memory erasure however. The square mage couldn't wait to reap the reward.

"Hey you, it would appear we have some unwanted guests." Mordred said with amusement.

"Who? An enemy servant?"

"Appears so."

"Let Caster handle it then."

Mordred shrugged. She was dying to have a real fight but she is fine sitting this one out. It was a servant that Louise had apparently successfully defeated. A servant that gets defeated by a mere mage would not be worth her effort and time.

"Ha...ha little squirrel how do you know they are here?"

"It's… it's because I feel Louise is in danger!" Saito grasped his hand where the runes of Gandalf shone bright.

Elizabeth looked curiously; she did not understand the runes meaning at all. But it's not like she knew much magic to begin with.

"So you're alive?"

"Y-You…! That servant!"

"Yes. It's Caster."

The tall brown man seemed amuse as he casually walked over. Noticing the strange girl standing next to the quivering boy, he chuckled, "How did you get your hands on a servant?"

Saito ignored his taunting voice. His eyes shifted towards the 14 year old princess-like spirit. The issue of her lack of mana supply plaguing his mind.

"Can you stall while I go for Louise?"

"Stall~?" with a laughter like chimes of a bell she said, "Just go."

Saito nodded and ran off towards the mansion.

With a slight smile Berserker's eyes widened. "Caster you say? This would be unimaginably easy then." A long black spear materialized in her hand.

However, Caster did not fear her confidence.

"Lancer I presume?" He addressed her as if it was just another day's job.

He took out two falchions like short swords; one black and one white. And in that instant; he dashed towards his target

"A Caster using swords~?"

The two clashed but it was obvious who held the advantage there.

Caster's subpar physical stats and much shorter weapons were unable to repel the deathly blows of Berserker.

But still Berserker was caught by surprise nonetheless. A caster just engaged her in close quarter combat.

"Yeah, I'm not your conventional Caster." The nameless servant replied with a smile.

Berserker did not care. If Caster does use magic he will be useless against her, if he decides to use a Caster's combat stats to duel her, it will also spell out his doom. In other words; this fight was decided the moment it began.

One thrust came from the left, then another from the right, and then one from below. There was no skill or technique in Berserker's attacks.

But still Caster was unable to react properly. Even if he is far more skilled in physical combat, the difference in the two's physical prowess was like night and day.

Berserker swung her tail from the right when her lance came from the left. Her weapon dropped from above when her tail thrust from below her skirt.

Caster had to effectively fight two long ranged weapons with two short ones. He cannot keep fighting like this, but what else can he do? She would not let him create distance.

Mordred casually walked out and observed the fight. The two black servants engaged in a speed that was far too fast for any humans to see. The loud clanging noise rang through the midnight air.

The blonde princess felt genuinely amused at the situation. Lancer or whatever the girl's class was could sense her presence yet she chose to fight Caster anyway. The fight could potentially end up pitting two servants against her, but she did not seem fazed by it at all.

Jumping up, Caster's short swords disappeared and in place of it, was a large black bow.

With extreme precision, he fired several arrows at her from above.

Berserker swung spear in a circular motion deflecting the attack. Caster took this opportunity and dived back several blocks.

Berserker's far faster speed allowed her to catch up nearly instantly. But there was already ample time for Caster to fire his trump card.

"Caladbolg."

The arrow came at her with speed many times faster than the speed of sound. A loud ripping noise tore through the air as it homed in on its target. The arrow distorted space itself, the attack is fatal and a sure kill.

Mordred for the first time since her summoning looked stunned. It was a brilliant tactic, fire repeatedly non-threatening arrows and then the one capable of dealing the killing blow. Mordred felt a cold sweat on her brow, she would have most likely fell for it too. Then again she did have the skill instincts, so probably not.

The smoke from the explosion cleared. But there was no body. Well there shouldn't be one after a servant dies. But they do not disappear that quickly.

 _She escaped? No way. I shot the arrow in an angle such that there_ _was no way to run. Even if she sidestepped the explosion would catch her, even_ _if she dodged backwards, the explosion would still tag her…_

Caster's eyes darted around anxiously. Maybe he did win? No, that was not it.

"My, my… that could have killed me." Her voice sounded deranged, as if she had lost all sanity.

Nodding his head upwards, Caster found out where the draconic servant disappeared to.

There she was, Berserker. Her black dress blended into the night sky perfectly. She would have been hard to spot if not for her being right in the center of the full moon.

There she hovered, a pair of large wings flapped about, nearly covering the entire blue orb behind her. Her bat-like wings spanned to a size that could cover her entire body with ease.

 _The wings of a bat..? No wings of a dragon..._

"You're a dragon…?"

"Yes~ aren't they beautiful and majestic?"

Gritting his teeth, Caster realized Berserker must have flown above Caladbolg. He just showed his surprise attack and got nothing out of it.

"Say Caster… do you know the true power of a dragon…?"

The nameless servant is from a time where the legendary phantasmal beasts no longer exist. So he cannot say for himself what they are capable of.

But being the strongest of the phantasmal species it spells nothing but bad news.

Berserker muttered something silently. The name of her Noble Phantasm. Immediately a large pool of blood like liquid boiled in the middle of the dark sky. A mansion appeared floating amidst the clouds.

Mordred dashed out herself clad with armor. Being from a family that is tied with the blood of dragons herself she knew what was going to happen.

"Damn it, she's at a distance I cannot reach by jumping… I didn't want to use this but…"

Large swirls of magical energy condensed into the palm of her hands. Soon after the white sword Clarent materialized, shining brilliantly from the moonlight.

"You should stay back boy, this isn't going to end well for you."

For the first time since the night Caster wore a grim expression.

"I know what a dragon's breath can do."

It was said in a certain rulebook of mythology that the breath's damage value is the same as their physical damage. That physical damage has long since surpassed humans, but when you think of it being spread equally among the members of an entire army, for a single dragon to destroy an entire country seems reasonable.

If such a legend is to be believed, than the entirety of Romalia would be destroyed once Elizabeth Bathory releases her Noble Phantasm.

Caster looked at Mordred who intended to release the energy she charged up from Clarent. A sword with more piercing power like Clarent would obliterate Elizabeth before her Noble Phantasm could go off but…

It was still a gamble, Caster concluded. Too many people would still die, even if Berserker's Noble Phantasm doesn't fully go off.

"You shouldn't release your secret weapon Saber. It might not bode well for you in the future."

Saber looked at Caster quizzically.

"If we don't, we will…"

"I'll handle it."

"Hah you? What can you do Caster? Those were some nice parlor tricks you did earlier, but leave the rest to the big boys."

Caster smiled gently, "I can't let you throw out your trump card like that."

Looking at him with a dumbfounded expression, Mordred was genuinely caught off guard, "Why do you even care?"

"Let's just say I have a soft spot for your face."

Saber's brow twitched at the sudden change of attitude from Caster.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Caster did not respond instead he chanted something that Saber never heard of before.

"I am the bone of my sword…"

"What the hell are you doing?" Saber asked, anxiously looking upwards. She knows she shouldn't hesitate. Nothing from this Caster can stop an attack on a level that could flatten a country.

Giggling maniacally, the draconic servant flashed her fangs with a deranged smile. "This is it, you eyesores. Disappear into the dust like the trash you are!"

Elizabeth's eyes have lost all sanity. She did not care if millions would die from her attack. She did not care that Saito whom she promised to help would also fade away.

Glaring at Berserker, Caster only said one thing, "Unlimited Blade Works."

"What the hell are you even mumbling about?" Mordred snapped her head over to Caster but only found a small breeze.

The blonde knight shifted her sight back at Berserker, but found nothing except for the shimmering stars in the sky.

"Where did that bastard go…" Mumbling with annoyance, the white armored knight slumped into a lax stance.

"Saber." a sly voice called from behind. It was Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt.

"What do you want, you old fox?"

"Geez, always so hostile. I just want to let you know we're getting out of here. A lot of people saw the fight."

Staring at the empty sky, Saber wondered if Caster actually managed to win.

Did he win the fight? What Noble Phantasm did he use? An ability that kills himself to kill the other? These questions would haunt her for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile inside the mansion, Saito slunk to the floor, breathing heavily. He pulled himself up with all his energy, Derf bloodied from the slain guards.

Wardes looked quietly at the now unconscious girl. The potion had taken its second stage effect. Now he can freely alter her memories. But it would appear that he did not have enough time. He could already hear footsteps and loud clanging of steel.

He could feel it, the severed connection between him and his servant Caster. Wardes did not know how Saito had obtained a servant, nor did he know how Caster, who boasted to be the strongest servant, was defeated so easily.

Picking up the sleeping girl, he casted a spell preparing his escape.

Saito smashed his way through the door, Derf in hand, his eyes locked onto the older man.

He moved his arm forward, however the sharp blade only managed to cut air.

But…

It was too late; Wardes had taken Louise through a portal.

"Damn it!"


	8. Friend or Foe

Louise groggily rubbed her tired eyes. A massive headache stung her head. She looked around; her memory, a bit fuzzy. Not quite remembering what happened last night, she pulled herself up with a heave. Fortunately, to her relief, she found her beloved Wardes right next to her.

"Ahh Wardes what happened…?"

She rubbed her temples with a groan.

"Hmm we were on our way to fight in the grail war then we were attacked by a mysterious servant with arrows."

Ahh that's right Louise thought. They were in a carriage given by the Queen. She summoned a white knight and Wardes accompanied her. Her familiar Wardes… Then the arrows came and exploded on her and then…

Then she couldn't remember, she wracked her mind hard but found nothing. She woke up after that.

Glancing around, she found herself in some sort of a cabin. The bed was beyond uncomfortable. It looked like some makeshift hide-out.

"Where's Saber?"

"Right here Master."

The knight whom usually clad herself in a hunk of white armor, was instead wearing a mere brown cloth that covered her body extending down to her legs. Her wild flaring ponytail was just as Louise remembered.

"Ahh, I'm glad…"

Louise dropped her head back to her pillow asking herself if this was just a dream. Her mind and body felt ethereal. And everything ended so… so well for her. She scarcely remembered something horrific happening in her life. But she could not attribute as to what it was.

Mordred paused. On her old master's hand was a single stroke of a command spell. She definitely saw the command spell disappear on her hand after Caster used Rule Breaker.

Yet here it was; a single red mark on her hand.

"My dear Louise, listen to me well. From now on let me take the mantle of Tristain's representative."

Louise looked at the older man, perplexed.

"It's too dangerous for you to trek on, so allow me to fight in your place. I will act as Saber's master."

"No."

A firm answer. Louise didn't want to drag Wardes into a bloody battle for no other reason other than for a country's honor. Not to mention it was supposed to be a gentlemen's mage tournament. If she hid in the background and let her familiars do all the fighting what kind of mage would she be?

"Louis—"

"Shut up, this isn't up for discussion, I want to prove myself."

Louise groaned. Raising her voice caused her to wince from the head pain.

"You're right, it isn't up for discussion I will take over your place."

 _What's with this stupid familiar getting so ahead of himself all of a sudden?_

She took out her whip and shot forward.

Wardes' eyes widened as the black whip connected to his flesh.

Shockingly, he did not jump back or dodge.

A silent pause filled the air before Wardes cleared his throat

"My apologies for denying your honor."

Louise blinked, stupefied. That kind of rhetoric was unlike that of Wardes.

 _This stupid familiar is acting really strange…_

"O-Okay…?"

"My Louise, rest well for today, for tomorrow we will have to face a very dangerous enemy."

"Enemy?"

"Yes, Lancer and his master. From the information I gathered they are an incredibly powerful duo. So we must attack when we are at our strongest."

Louise nodded hesitantly.

"So like I said, rest well." And with that the caped mage left.

Louise wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. In fact she was lost for words. She remembered Wardes being someone who was hotheaded and rude; someone quite annoying and even a thorn on her side. They would always butt heads with each other. But now Wardes acted really strange. It was as if he fully adapted to the life of a noble; someone very respectable and well-mannered. And to top it all off, he said that he scouted the enemy? Since when did Wardes ever do that? He always rushes into every confrontation headstrong without thinking about a prior plan. It was all too strange. Slumping back to her pillow she closed her eyes once more.

* * *

Fouquet felt a shiver down her spine as Berserker grabbed her by the neck. She could barely gasp for breath. She wrung her hands around Berserker's wrist with all her might but to no avail.

"Eli-chan it's alright if you ease it up a bit…"

"Oh."

She dropped the green haired woman whom gasped for air as soon as Berserker's grip was relinquished.

"To think you defeated Caster after he claimed to be extremely powerful too… fufu, was he lying o—"

A swift kick to her spine caused Fouquet to double over.

"H-Hey Ber—"

"Huh? I told you just call me Eli-chan! Geez…"

"Ahh, right… Eli-chan is this treatment really necessary?"

"You want to see Louise again don't you?"

Saito nodded hesitantly. He wasn't sure if seeing Louise was worth throwing away his humanity. This sort of this is unspeakable to him. He knows full well what Elizabeth Bathory is capable of. So what he's seeing now is not even close to what she can and probably will do.

"It's kinda upsetting that I've been used as a distraction and then abandoned…" Had Fouquet knew she would be captured she would not have agreed to this. But never in her mind would she expect Caster to lose that quickly.

"Then you should just tell us where Louise is!"

Fouquet started laughing lightly.

"What's so funny!?"

Saito gritted his teeth. He grabbed her collar himself lifting her off the ground.

"There's no helping it. Even if you find her it'll be fruitless."

Saito dropped Fouquet. Even if she does not tell him where Louise is, he will not kill her.

Closing his eyes, he tried to find a connection to Louise once more.

But there was no connection to be found. The first time he found Louise, he asked the townsfolk after failing to track her down at Elizabeth's mansion. From there he learned that she continued her journey towards Romalia. And when he reached there he felt a presence. As if the runes of Gandalf pulled him close to her.

But now that feeling was gone. Whoever Fouquet worked for must have taken her away to a distant location.

Saito reluctantly turned Fouquet in to the police force of Romalia. She was still an internationally wanted criminal. So at least he could exact some form of revenge.

"What should I do?"

Not responding, Elizabeth merely stared at him with a bored expression.

"If I played with her a bit, you wouldn't be in this situation you know?"

"Even if it's for Louise it isn't worth throwing away my humanity for."

"…Humanity?" the dragon girl looked at the boy as if he had said something bizarre.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to torture or even kill her, no matter what reason it was for."

Staring at him Elizabeth meekly asked "What does it mean to be a human…?"

"…Ahh?"

Saito did not know how to respond to that.

"I… I guess basic morale codes?"

"Why? Who created these arbitrary rules?" Elizabeth stretched out her arms and made a disgruntled sigh.

"Humans have empathy."

That was the only thing Saito could come up with. Even if there was no laws against murder or torture, he would not want to do that to another human being.

"It's your own upbringing. I was told by my father that the world is mine. I can have everything and anything in it. So I did. You as a peasant must have been told to follow the rules set by us the ruling class."

Saito did not consider that before. The horrifying thought of the possibility that he would be raised as a killer. Would he have heartlessly murdered Fouquet for information?

He shook his head. "Forget about it. Let's try to find Louise."

Elizabeth frowned; she wanted an actual explanation on why her methods were wrong.

"Okeh." She extended her large wings.

"Get on~" she flapped her wings playfully as her tail wagged back and forth.

"Ahh, alright." Saito nervously climbed on her small back. The dragon girl's frame was smaller than he was yet there was so much strength behind it.

"Servants sure are amazing…"

* * *

Louise woke up early the next day. She did not felt fully rested as a ringing headache was still present. Yawning and stretching she looked for any spare seconds to rest her eyes, but Wardes would clear his throat every time.

She felt like yelling at him, but she felt meek and quiet around Wardes. Louise felt her natural inclination would be to scold him for interrupting her beauty sleep like she did so many times in the past. But this time it just felt off. How could she treat someone much older and nobler than her in any manner other than respect?

"We will be reaching the castle soon."

"Castle?" she groggily responded.

"Yes. Indeed, it's a castle built by past Gallian kings when they would come over to Romalia for political or religious reasons."

"Oh… So we will be fighting the master from Gallia?"

"Correct."

Sighing Louise slumped her head against the window pane.

* * *

"Do you see it?"

Saito squinted, but he could not see anything past the green canvas of a forest. They were flying past the clouds, and the cold thin air made him feel light headed.

"I can barely focus, let alone see things that far…"

The draconic girl descended gracefully. She pointed her long slender claw towards a rather small blue castle.

"A castle?"

Castles are dime and dozens in aristocratic areas like this section of Romalia. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary like with Elizabeth's mansion being located in the middle of a thick forest. Here the castle seems like a perfect fit to the environment.

"You don't feel it? It's the presence of a servant! I feel like there are two!"

"Uhh…" Saito had no affinity for magic so the excitable expression of Elizabeth did not connect with him.

But he could hear some faint noises inside the castle. Like there was a fight going on.

"Do you think Louise and Saber would be in there?"

Elizabeth told him about Saber's presence during her fight against Caster. That was enough to warn him that she was behind the kidnapping of Louise.

"I don't know if it's Saber or not."

Berserker sighed disappointingly. They could potentially walk into something unrelated to them and get into unnecessary conflicts. To Berserker the grail was pointless. She did not have a wish she wanted to be granted. Or rather it should be said that she does have a wish, but she simply does not yearn for it at a level where she would actively try to win the grail.

"Hey a third servant is approaching."

Saito peeked through the bush. Just as Elizabeth said he could hear the clicking noise of a horse's hooves. A majestic carriage, one that denotes a noble amongst nobles came into view.

"Is it that?"

Berserker nodded. Squinting hard, Saito made out who was operating the horse. It was none other than Louise's previous servant: Mordred.

"It's Saber! Louise must be in there!"

"Alright then. You better reward me lots later master~!"

Berserker leaped into the enemies.

The horse stopped abruptly, halting itself with strain. "Hoh?"

Mordred licked her lips excitedly, hopping down from her horse, she materialized her armor.

Her small frame looked unnatural inside the huge white angular armor. She nearly doubled in size just from having it on. Saito once again, found himself awestruck at the physical prowess of a servant.

"That Caster guy talked big but he died without taking you out with him huh?"

Louise poked her head outside at the commotion, but Wardes pulled her back before she could fully see what was happening.

"Just let Saber handle it."

It was not a negotiable voice; it was one of direct order.

Something like that did not fit her memories or image of Wardes at all.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out her name. It was a dreadful voice. A voice she could never forget. It was her old fiancé Saito; the square mage noble who wanted to marry her for her powers and the murderer of Prince Wales.

"Wh-What is he doing here?"

Wardes looked outside the window and found the raven haired boy running towards the carriage with his sword out.

"Hmph as expected, he did not give up on you Louise. Shall we handle him together?"

Louise nodded with a firm expression.

"Just to let you know Lancer or whatever class you are, if you decide to pull that stunt you did yesterday than I will end you immediately with my sword."

"Heh…" the two traded blows the white sword against the black lance. Neither gave way. Berserker had no skills or techniques behind her strikes but neither did Saber's. They were both wildly swinging their weapons like madmen, relying on their sheer physical power to carry them through.

Louise looked at the enemy they were facing. It was a servant she had never seen before. Blacking red horns and a long lizard like tail. She seemed like a pampered spoiled young girl than a heroic spirit who achieved great deeds.

"Louise!"

A voice that sounded relieved called out to her; a voice that was out of place in the pink haired mage's mind.

She glared daggers at him.

Saito stopped his steps the moment he saw her hateful eyes.

"L-Louise?"

"What do you want Saito?"

"W-What do I want? I came here for you? Why do you sound…sound so hateful?"

This wasn't her usual temper. Never, not even when he was first summoned did Louise looked at him with eyes that could kill. It was as if she despised him.

"Sorry for going easy on you, lizard girl."

The white knight easily ducked the arcing spear and landed a clean kick to the ribs knocking Berserker several hundred meters back.

She had to end it quick but it was not going as smoothly as she had hope for.

Mordred's instincts skills gave her the upper hand as far as close quarter combat goes. But of course she realize it will only take her so far against an enemy that was unstable to a level where she is willing to flatten everything in her sight just to win.

Elizabeth stood up with deranged laugh. Her bloodlust eyes lost all glint to them. She eyed down the Knight of Treachery as if the white knight was nothing more than a prey. This intense stare was not unlike last night right before she released her Noble Phantasm.

However it was all a visual bluff. Elizabeth using a torrent of mana on a country size scale had drained her of all her mana. She did not have the proper time to refill either and at this current point she was forced to fight someone who is pushing her well beyond her limit. Not only could she not repeat what she did last night but she could not continue fighting any longer.

"Louise what are you doing with Wardes?"

"What do you think? I'm her familiar."

The older man walked in front of Louise, taking out his rapier.

"Wardes… what did you do to Louise?"

A mind control spell possibly, Saito thought. Wardes acted as if he was her familiar and Louise obediently floundered about. He wasn't sure what Wardes did when he captured her, but Saito knows he will be the one to free her.

Saito ran over with Derf in his hands. Wardes tried created a tornado to blow the raven haired boy away, however Derf swallowed the magic and nullified it.

The two traded blows, back then Wardes could have easily won off of being better skilled. But Saito had since improved dramatically. In matter of minutes he was able to disarm the older man.

"Louise, help now!"

"Ahh… right…" Louise held up her wand, although she was not quite sure what to make of this situation. Her memories of Saito were different then what it is now. She remembered him as being calm and collected, and more importantly viewed her as nothing but another object to obtain. Yet Saito sounded like he cared for her?

"Ahh Damn it…" She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"Louise!"

Wardes urged her to continue.

So Louise raised her wand. She sent an explosion magic on Saito. A spell which appears from nowhere and consumes the victim. It was an attack that cannot be drained or avoided. Saito got knocked down on the ground. He felt something warm leaked out his lips.

"L-Louise… what did he do to you?"

Louise still glared at Saito but it was just a front. She did not know how to reply. In actuality her mind was going berserk. This was just all too confusing for the young girl.

Saito stood back up and ran towards Wardes, but yet another explosion was sent his way knocking him down. Wardes picked up his rapier and lifted it up. Aimed at the heart he lunged downwards.

"STOP!" Louise screamed knocking the silver haired man out of the way.

"What are you doing Louise? We should kill this villain. You agree don't you?"

"N-NO! When were you ever okay with killing?"

"In a war? Is that not natural?"

"Y-Yes but you were always kind and merciful to our enemies…"

Wardes got annoyed and knocked the pink haired girl aside.

"I have no time for your games Louise, if we don't kill him now he will come after us later. He killed Prince Wales remember? It's time he paid for his crimes."

"Ahh…"

"The hell you bastard? You killed the prince not me!" Saito kicked upwards with both legs knocking Wardes down. Taking his sword he aimed at Wardes' neck.

Louise held up her wanted gritting her teeth she barely manage to stutter out "L-L-Let him g-go!"

"Louise wake up! Cast Dispel on yourself or something. He's controlling you I swear!"

"Ahh…" Louise did not know what to do, she remained frozen with her wand in hand.

Wardes raised his voice several octaves higher "What are you doing? Attack him now!"

However before Louise could even come to a decision Saito had already let Wardes go. He jumped over into the fray of Saber and Berserker…

And

…Body blocked an arcing swing of the white sword, Clarent.

"Urff…"

Coughing up blood, a deep gash ripped through his body.

Believing her eyes deceived her, Berserker looked at the boy as if he was possessed.

A low growl slipped through Mordred's throat.

"Damn that boy got in my way…"

Saber lifted her sword to deal the finishing blow.

But Berserker awestricken by the action of her acting master; broke through her bloodlust trance and blocked the attack from Saber of Red.

Extending her wings once more she lifted Saito and flew off.

Saber was about to jump, even if she flew up Saber could close the distance with a good enough leap. A single swing from Clarent when both of Berserker's arms are occupied would mean a fatal strike.

But her master's voice called her back.

"Saber stop!"

Clicking her tongue, Saber relaxed her stance.

She wanted to end them but it was in Wardes' interest to have her act obedient to Louise. Even though ending her would be far more satisfying, and will accomplish more towards her goal of winning the war. Then again with Berserker's dwindling mana supply, she wouldn't survive past nightfall.

"Fine."

She muttered, her voice dripping with anger.

"What were you thinking!? Multiple times we could have killed him! But instead you stopped Saber from fixing your mistake!"

Wardes's fumed. His voice was full of rage unlike anything Louise had seen before.

Louise flinched from the imposing gaze of her familiar. _Why? Why is he acting like this?_

This question would continue pestering her for quite some time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Because of the earlier interruptions, the enemy probably knows we're here."

Louise silently walked behind, staring at her own shoes. The older man sounded so displeased and angry. It made her uncomfortable. An aura of uneasiness permeated around him. Yet he was supposed to be really sweet, right?

"Well that's amusing." Saber chuckled in her spirit form.

"What is?"

"They've been fighting the whole time we were, and who knew when they started."

Wardes nodded thoughtfully. "As expected, the intel wasn't wrong, whoever this Lancer is, she must be really strong."

Louise could hear the radiating sound from within the castle. The sound of shattering bricks and wood rang throughout the area. A piercing machine gunning noise slice through the air incessantly, but it did not sound like it was just one; rather it was like an army of Vulcans.

Wardes carefully slipped past the small opening of the gate, with Saber and Louise following right behind. There they saw a huge destroyed hole leading down to the basement.

"This place is a wreck."

It was then Louise noticed floating golden portals hovering in the air; numbering in hundreds, no thousands. It was the only form of light to be seen in the otherwise pitch black basement.

There was something shooting out of them, it was like golden bullets. They were far too fast for Louise to make out what they were. They came out like a golden blur.

Wardes casted a levitation spell on all three of them, descending them all down as quietly as a butterfly.

The darkness blinded Louise initially, but slowly she could see two figures. It was a woman, she looked almost exactly like Mordred, except her blonde hair paler, her eyes golden and her skin like porcelain. She cladded herself in less than modest armor; her figure shapely and curvaceous, her assets almost made Louise vomit out of jealousy.

The woman was mounted on a black armored horse; the gleaming red eyes suggested it to be one of demonic origins.

And facing this fearsome knight was a tall man who shone brightly in a golden radiance. His body armored in gold, even his blonde hair stood with pride and magnificence. His handsome soft face did not make him appear as a warrior, but more like a luxurious king. His crimson eyes glinted like that of a serpent.

Raising one hand, more countless golden portals hovered appeared around the regal figure.

The woman in dark armor was painted in red. His almost platinum blonde hair was in a disheveled mess. She looked like she took quite a beating. Around the black knight, was numerous weapons imbedded to the walls and floor. And to Louise's horror, the golden Archer seemed to have even more weapons at his disposal.

Wardes silently whispered next to Saber and Louise. "We will help Archer to fight against Lancer. Understood?"

"Sorry, fighting two on one isn't my style." Mordred replied halfheartedly. She appeared to be straining herself studying her lookalike.

"Do as I say." Wardes sounded impatient.

"Was Lancer really that powerful?" Louise pondered absently.

The pale servant whose class was Lancer fought elegantly, like a mesmerizing dance, her large black lance larger than even her own body was able to deflect the torrent of light beams that rained down on her.

And despite her injuries, her face remained indifferent.

The golden Archer raised his hand, and then portals ceased its assault. From there, Louise could finally discern what was within those golden portals. They were weapons, elegant and ornately decorated, but deadly weapons. They were weapons of different kind and of different designs. There were axes, and then there were swords, then there were spears, and even types of weapons that she did not knew existed.

Then the golden Archer moved his hand forward. Like a general issuing a command, the hail of weapons launched out like arrows. They traveled at a speed so fast, Louise was sure that no one could dodge them.

They ripped through the air with a loud cracking sound.

 _This servant is insane…_

She doubted even Berserker, Caster or even Saber could last more than a minute against this guy. He was indeed a monster of a Heroic Spirit.

Louise tried to find the victim of rain of weapons. The pale servant- she was equally a monster. With untraceable speed, she managed to deflect each and single one of the flying killers. And those that she could not were barely able to lodge effectively in her body.

Louise's eyes widened with disbelief. She was sure Lancer was pierced by over 30 weapons. Her armor did little protect the vitals; her black sweater like clothing even exposed her abdomen and the bottom of her breasts. How could she ever manage to survive being hit even once?

Lancer should have been made a honeycomb. Yet instead once the weapons disappear into golden dusts, her body looked like it was stabbed by knives instead of by claymores and spears.

Louise could feel the annoyance emanating from the golden Archer. He prepared double of the previous load and launched them forward once more. Thousands of Noble Phantasms lunged forward and Lancer repeated the process of deflecting and dodging.

"No wonder why the fight lasted so long, one servant doesn't even take full damage, and the other guy got like infinite Noble Phantasms." Mordred mumbled in amazement. Even the proud knight was awestricken by the sight of the fight.

Feeling increasingly agitated, Mordred erected her body. The woman whom was fighting Archer, looked too much like…

…like her father, Artoria.

Besides her lighter shade in hair and complexion of course. Well the much larger chest too.

But could it be? Mordred found herself in a state of disbelief.

Suddenly, a silhouette lumbered forward; above the railings, stood a feminine figure. She wore glasses and had short blue hair. It was… Tabitha.

Louise almost fell down trying to run to her friend but Wardes pulled her back by before she could.

"What are you doing? Now they know we are here!"

Flinching from the grip on her shoulder she angrily snapped back, "Watch what you're doing, dog!"

But instead of apologizing, Wardes only tightened his grip. "Shut up, do you want to die!?" he whispered angrily.

"S-Sorry…"

Louise winced in pain. He really was acting out of the ordinary…

"Whatever, they do not notice we are here. Saber we can't dillydally any longer, go and help Archer and kill Lancer."

Clicking her tongue menacingly, Saber replied, "What? Listen you old man, I agree to be your servant, but not when it breaks my code of honor."

Wardes' servant…? Louise did not understand what Saber meant by that, but she didn't have time to dwell on the subject.

Wardes insisted again, much to Saber's annoyance. Louise decided to finally object herself, "You can't! Lancer's master is Tabitha and Archer is trying to kill her!"

"Louise, be quiet. Lancer is evidently far too powerful to deal with. It is in our best interest to eliminate the strongest adversary."

"But it's Tabi—"

"Listen, you're too naïve, let me handle it, alright?"

She glared at the older man with watery eyes.

"Louise, I will take over the planning—What are you doing!"

The pink haired mage ran across the battlefield of death, if anyone cross it, they would surely die. But Louise did not care she just ran forward and forward.

"L-Louise!?" Jaw dropped with disbelief, Tabitha could not believe who she saw.

"Ahh…" Tabitha's mind was hectic she could not come up with a word or even organize her thoughts properly.

Lancer glided backwards gracefully, in that instant, a blue veil of mana covered her exposed chest; instantly a black armor materialized with a protruding breastplate.

The new armor managed to block all the incoming Noble Phantasms. Or so she thought, the weapons found themselves lodged inside her despite the protective layer.

Louise soon realized what the small cuts and gashes were, the weapons sliced through her armor, cut it up so badly, Lancer had to discard it, and then rematerialize it.

"Lancer, I wonder how much longer it'll take to make you squirm like a woman."

Archer's smugness did very little to hide his sadistic smile. He reveled at the prospect of humiliating her. He was a man who reeks of blood and slaughter.

Finally having enough, Wardes pulled his hand out, revealing the brilliantly shining red marks.

"Saber, if you will not listen then… with this command spell here. I order you to kill Lancer at all cost."

"…You…!" Saber held up Clarent as she unsteadily walked forward. And in that instant she dashed forward with her sword out.

Lancer paused herself. Was her eyes deceiving her?

That face… the face of Mordred Pendragon, her "son."

Lancer's cold lips slowly curled into a wicked smile.

"So you recognize me?" her voice impassive but hinted with amusement.

From Saber's aggressive posturing, Lancer concluded that she was indeed springing for an attack.

Dealing with Archer was difficult enough but dealing with two servants?

Lancer held up her spear defensively.

But before Saber could move in; dozens of weapons pierced her armor right through her body.

"Mongrel, how dare you sully my fight with your presence?"

Plunging her sword to the ground steady, Saber coughed up copious amount of blood. Glaring up at Archer, she laughed haughtily to herself. The golden servant had doubled the amount of weapons he had launched at her previously.

"Hah… damn, dying before I can even get a real fight…"

 _This guy is a monster, that's all I can think, what the hell kind of Heroic Spirit is that? father… to hold out so long…_

"Disappear like the irrelevancy you are, mongrel."

The golden Archer snapped his finger and… in that instant a large blinding flare illuminated the entire arena in a shadowy force of blackness.

Stunned with shock, Saber looked on frighteningly as the swirling dark mana concentrated into a twister of pure destruction. The intensity of the attack was unlike anything Saber felt before.

"!" Archer immediately took out a large white shield, the size greater than even a mansion. It shattered through the castle. Light from outside lit up the entire area as the huge angelic while materialized. The divine construct known as 'Shield of the Gods' was a shield that was strong enough to block an attack from the holy sword Excalibur without a scratch yet the great shield cracked and subsequently shattered into countless pieces when it came into contact with Lancer's spear.

"It is you, who will disappear from my sight, arrogant Archer—

-Rhongomyniad…!" her calm demeanor would force a cold chill to anyone.

Archer looked on with indifference as the attack tore through reality, ripping apart the laws of physics.

The pillar of light known as Rhongomyniad, was a spear of light which was stated to have tied the reality and illusions together. It was the holy lance that has been rumored to be on the same tier as Longinus, a lance which has tasted the blood of Christ.

In comparison, the mighty shield that Gilgamesh used did little to stop its powers. In fact the only reason why he was even alive right now was because Lancer ran out of mana.

"So you live, Archer…" still her voice remained calm.

Barely believing what he had just witnessed, Archer's crimson eyes quivered with fear.

"…I'm surprised you have a Noble Phantasm of such legends… one that even I lack."

Lancer petted her mare, absently replying to her adversary, "It's a shame I've lost purely because of mana constraints."

Lancer was already low on resource before being forced to use her trump card. She had spent heavy amounts of mana to regenerate her armor repeatedly, had she not, she would have been reduced to a honeycomb by the continuous barrage of Noble Phantasm.

Despite what seemed to be certain doom for Lancer, the knight on top of the black horse remained impassive. Her calm golden eyes did not betray any emotions; they remained locked on to her target, without fear, without exceptions.

But then something finally broke her unbreakable stance...

…the sound of a falling body.

Lancer's eyes widened with pure shock. Instantly, she came to her master's aid, but it was too late, she was already a corpse. Her master's heart had been crushed. The only person next to her was the pink haired girl from earlier. But she was just as shocked as she was. So shocked in fact, that she couldn't even scream.

Lancer scanned her surroundings. She could not feel anyone past the third servant which was Saber.

Archer while not startled like the rest were, he was still visibly annoyed. Taking out a Noble Phantasm which allowed him to detect nearby enemies, his golden brow twitched with ever growing irritation.

"Come out mongrel! Or do you prefer to hide in the shadows like a common thief."

At that moment a chilling chuckle eerily filled the atmosphere, "Very well, Archer."

The voice sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

A red haired man appeared. His face was young and handsome. But his eyes were cold blooded and merciless. His bushy red hair was tied into a pony tail. And he wore an oriental red robe that extended down to his legs.

His hands were promptly folded behind his back. His expression was that of amusement.

"Mongrel…" Archer muttered with contempt, clearly irritated at the constant interruptions.

Instantly, he launched countless Noble Phantasms towards the new servant that appeared. The barrage of swords and spears homed in on its target leaving only rubbles and destroyed debris.

A hearty laugh echoed throughout the ruins. "You were targeting the master from the start, and you feel insulted I lent you a little hand?"

Gilgamesh glared at the empty space that the red servant once occupied. He managed to dodge the onslaught of weapons, and slid away like a sly snake.

The mysterious servant was once again undetectable.

Saber forced her legs up. Holding up Clarent cautiously, her head darted everywhere. The servant was no doubt an Assassin.

"Well now." The voice continued, resonating as if it came from everywhere. Using the originating point of the voice alone, was impossible to pinpoint Assassin's location.

"I will be after your master Vittorio next, so do not tarry Archer."

"A cowardly mongrel like you, threatening me…?"

In full blown out anger, Archer turned in all directions, wearing a menacing glare.

"It is not my personal preference to go after masters, I rather kill the servants. But it would be amusing no? To watch you all struggle that is."

"An Assassin talking that big heh…" Mordred laughed, but her jeer did not last long when she felt a cold embrace on her heart.

"You were saying?"

Mordred swung Clarent downwards but the only thing that came from it, was the sound of slashed air.

Clicking her tongue, she commented, "Not even my instincts were able to detect you!? What the hell are you?"

"Farewell Archer. Take my warning seriously."

Archer puffed up with anger but could not release it on anything, shooting an imposing regal look of condescension at Lancer he said, "I will finish what I started. Do find a new master. It would be such a shame if you end up dying to anyone else besides me."

And with that, Archer disappeared into bright golden sparkles.


End file.
